Changing Yesterday
by Villainess Foul
Summary: The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust-ed back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?
1. Prologue

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: A Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for overall fic WILL be 'M' for mature for future sexual situations and violence.**

**Rating for this chapter**: OT (for that crazy chill you'll get down your spine.)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

**NOTE: That while this fic starts off pretty mild, for the most part it WILL get graphic so if you're a teenager under 17 with a healthy sense of moral values, I will advise you not to get too attached to this fanfic because lets face it the rating will go up, and when it does, it will psychologically mind fuck you bend you over and then viciously rape everything you have ever known.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I did own Twilight however, Jasper Whitlock would be the main character instead of that pussy Edward._

**EDIT!: I Have a new Beta and PIC (Partner In Crime) ilike2eatbabies! She is the peanut butter to my jelly, the milk to my Oreo, and the fat kid to my cake. She rox my sox fo' real'z **

* * *

**(Galveston, Texas 1863)**

**(Jasper's PoV)**

"Major! Sir!"

"Yes, Captain!"

"The Lieutenant has sent me to tell you to make one more trip back to Galveston to make sure all civilians have made it out of the city sir!"

"Please inform the Lieutenant that order has been received and I'll be heading back as you speak!"

Captain Larwell saluted me, "Sir!Yes sir!" before directing his horse into the other direction. I watched him leave before I turned my horse around and started heading back to Galveston. It was a blistering hot day and with the sun setting over the horizon now it was letting me know that tonight wasn't going to be much better. The air will be warm and dry... perfect weather to burn a city.

It was a long and grueling process but as soldiers in the confederate army it was our duty to the civilians to protect them in the best way possible. Us Texans were proud southerners and we would rather burn our city to the ground before the Union could get their dirty Yankee paws onto it. Which was why we were evacuating the city now.

The Captain and the Lieutenant will make sure the civilians make it to Houston and I'll make sure any stragglers make it out of the city before we torch it.

I was trotting at a decent speed making it to just a mile outside of Galveston as night fell. Texas at night was always a beautiful sight to see with the millions of stars that came out in the clear country air. In the distance I saw something that caught my attention. Three figures walking on foot out of the city. When I was squinting through the darkness in an attempt to make them out I could see that they were young women. They must be stragglers and looking closer at the one furthest on the right I could almost make out a dark spot staining the front of her dress.

Startlingly, I recognized it as blood. Fearful that these women might have been hurt I quickly directed my horse in that direction and made my way over to them.

"You three there!" I shouted as I dismounted my horse. "It's too dangerous to be hangin' round these parts!"

They seemed to glide as they walked and when I got close enough to see their faces illuminated in the moonlight I froze. Any words I meant to utter died instantly on my lips as my eyes fell onto the most beautiful women that walked the earth. They were ethereal, graceful, and I half wondered if they were goddesses of death because they had such a dangerous air about them.

They were speaking to me then and my brain couldn't seem to process anything that they were saying. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my instincts screamed for me to run, but my brain couldn't seem to get my body to move. It refused to believe their words.

"Look at him girls, he's absolutely delicious. I say we eat him."

"His scent is _mouth watering, _How erotic would it be to bath in his blood?" The one on the left spoke, her cherry red lips parted as she ran a hand over her body, seemingly turned on by the thought of bathing in my blood.

"Lets fuck him and eat him." The one on the right spoke eying me with her crimson eyes speculatively and licking her lips. "I bet his cock would taste as good as his blood."

"What do you say Maria?" The one on the right asked, turning to the beautiful Latino woman that was in the middle. Until this point she hasn't spoken and now I realized it was because she was sizing me up.

My instincts were screaming for me to _run, run now! _But my judgment quickly overruled them. All my life I was taught not to fear women, I was taught to protect them. Therefore I wouldn't leave three defenseless women alone no matter how chilling I found them to be. I am a man of honor and my mother would have gave me a good whack to the side of the head for leaving these three alone in the dark, especially during times of war.

"Girls-" The one known as Maria began, "we shouldn't eat him... He looks right – young, strong, and an officer..." She paused and I tried unsuccessfully to speak, "and there is something more... do you sense it?" She exchanged glances with the other two. "He's... compelling..."

In a blink of an eye the others had me. One holding each arm, their crimson eyes boring into me with intensity. I jumped as I could feel my fear spike... I hadn't even seen them move.

"W-What are you?" I finally choked out nerves fluttering in my stomach.

The one known as Maria looked down on me, her lips tugging back into a wicked smile that sent chills down my spine. Walking over to me she stopped merely inches away from my body, her hand reaching out as she gripped my chin hard in her grasp and jerked my face so the left side of my neck was exposed.

She snarled and brought her teeth down to my neck as I cried out in pain. When she pulled back blood dribbled down her chin and I was screaming... the burning pain in my neck was nearly crippling as she leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"I'm your worst nightmare."

My world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, I was bit hard by this little plot bunny. I wouldn't have posted it at all because I haven't finished Instinct yet... but the plot bunny was persistent and kept gnawing at the back of my brain and I couldn't seem to write another chapter for Instinct until I got this out there. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's really just a prologue to set the scene the story doesn't REALLY start till the next chapter so it should start to get a little more lengthy soon.**

**Some things I really want to mention about this particular fic that are relatively important...**

**1.) There is going to be A LOT of darksper! I mean A LOT! He's going to be nasty. And I'm going to go clear out of my comfort zone writing massacres, violence and all the other good vampire stuff. So lets be nice to me eh! This is going to be hella new to me and I'm a little worried on how this is going to turn out. Seriously I'm actually nervous, how weird is that?**

**2.) This fic is actually going to be a Time Traveling fic. Whoa! Did I just blow your mind? I think I did! In fact I have such an insane concept on how this will be done I'm actually going to have to research for it! OMG! THE HORROR! SO MUCH WORK! Luckily I have a few philosophy and theory books that relate to time travel. So lets see what I pull out of my ass, hm?**

**3.) This is my attempt to try something I haven't seen done yet! so lets see if I can pull this shit off! Anything that seemed familiar were either taken out of Jasper's story which was told In Eclipse (can't remember exact pages) or researched online. *cough* Civil War crap *cough***

**4.) Your input as well as suggestions at this stage are going to be GOLD! At this point not everything is planned out so tossing out things you would like to see is probably something you should do now! Seriously take this golden opportunity and throw in your suggestions because once I hit like chapter five you will be shit out of luck.**

**ALL FEED BACK IS WELCOME!**


	2. I could really use a wish right now

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (Super emo chapter)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own "Airplanes." Which is sung by Hayley Williams and B.O.B._

_

* * *

_

**(Forks Washington, 2010)**

**(Bella's PoV) **

My world had suddenly crumbled around me and I was nothing more than a helpless shell. The last conscious thing I remember clearly was when I was brought back home from the woods, sobbing feebly like the weak little girl I was, Charlie informing me on the Cullen's and how they moved to L.A.

L _fucking _A. Yeah. Right.

Then my desperate attempt on finding _anything _they had given me, left behind..._something. _But Edward was so very thorough and went through great lengths to remove their very existence from my life . Pictures, gifts, letters, even that stupid note Alice passed to me in the hallway once. Gone. I had cried that night. Cried until I was hysteric.

After that everything was a blur. Feeling nothing but the numbness that soaked through to my very bone. I was trapped in my own personal hell inside my own mind as I tried going through the motions of every day life. It was so hard.

Living when all I wanted to do was die.

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

Weather or not I liked it **"Time Passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." **_(New moon, pg. 93) _

I don't know how long I was really gone, but I resurfaced finally feeling like I can face the day without feeling so numb inside. I was prepared to live again...even if it was a doomed and unhappy life I was willing to continue. Because as much as I loved (and yes I mean _loved _because thinking about it in present tense rips a little piece of my already tattered heart.) Edward, I wasn't good enough for him. He knew it and unfortunately came to his senses.

But he didn't have to act the way he did. He didn't have to tell me about his so – called distractionsand then leave me broken and crying in the woods. He could have at least took me the _fuck _home first. He didn't have to go through my room and _steal _my things. As if stealing away any reminder of them could possibly erase my memories.

I suppose I'm at the stage of it all where I'm just _angry. _Time didn't heal wounds, that was a load of bullshit. Time just gave me the chance to come to terms with it, it would never heal this festering hole in my heart that the Cullen family left behind. No, only _they _could do that.

"Bella?" I looked up at Charlie who was now looking at me with heavy concern.

I sighed, letting my spoon drop into my cereal. It wasn't like I was actually eating it anyway.

"Yeah dad?"

"Didn't you hear anything I said?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry dad it's just – nothing really, I'm just thinking."

He gave me a look across the kitchen table, one that clearly stated he didn't believe a word I said. I merely shrugged my shoulders in response to his stare because honestly I really _was _just thinking.

"Bella...I've been thinking lately..." he began taking a deep breath as if to steel himself, which was a bad sign. That usually meant he was going to say something he knew I wasn't going to like and he expected me to throw a fit. Not that I ever actually throw fits...but still. " Maybe you should go home."

Huh?

I blinked in confusion as my brows furrowed, "But I am home."

"I don't mean here. I mean to Jacksonville...with your mom."

"Did...did I do something wrong?" I asked timidly, utterly confused on why Charlie even suggested something like that. I thought he loved having me here.

"No!" he exclaimed hurriedly "no...it's not that you have done _anything _it's just that...you've been doing nothing._" _

"You want me to get in trouble?"

"No! Jesus Bells! It's just ever since that, that _boy _left you, you've been walking around like a zombie! Like the life was sucked right out of you! It's – it's scaring me Bells...you're so unhappy here."

"Dad..."

Charlie rubbed his eyes as he attempted to gather his thoughts. I just watched him unsure what to say.

"It just...it hurts to watch you try so _hard. _I don't want to have to see you try Bella...I want to see you _be._ And well...maybe it will be better to start over in Jacksonville."

I was speechless, because Charlie in a way was right. I have been trying to move on and go through the motions and he saw right through me. He was more observant than what I gave him credit for. But a new start? I don't think I could handle doing it again...

"No." I whispered, "I don't want to go."

"Bells..."

"I _can't." _

"Bella, you can't keep holding out for them to come back."

"I'm not!" I shouted looking at his startled expression with narrowed eyes, he knew talking about _them _was off limits. "It's just that...it's my senior year and I'm half way through the semester already! I don't want to deal with being a new kid on the block when I'm so close to graduating! In a few months I'll be heading off to college! I'll make a new start then!"

"Okay."

And just like that our conversation was dropped, he returned to his coffee and my heated glare was turned toward my unsuspecting cereal bowl.

Ugh, the very thought of food was making my stomach churn.

"I'm heading out, If I don't leave now I'll be late for school."

Charlie merely nodded in my direction as I grabbed my backpack from beside my chair and slung it over my shoulder.

In my haste to get away from Charlie and that whole uncomfortable conversation all together I was actually one of the first ones to arrive at school and I nearly groaned.

School wasn't so bad. Mostly because I just went through the motions, wasn't like I had anyone to talk to anymore, anyway. I chased any friends I may have had away when I was zombie Bella. When the final bell finally rang I was more than happy to get away and escape the boring halls of Forks High school and run to the safety of my truck. Climbing in I tossed my backpack into the passenger seat and leaned back dropping my head onto the head rest as I let my emotions wash over me.

I was beginning to _feel _again...and it was...uncomfortable to say the least.

Every time that Edward crossed my thoughts I would feel _angry. _

Every time that Alice crossed my thoughts I would feel _betrayed._

Every time that Emmett crossed my thoughts I would feel d_isappointed._

Every time that Rosalie crossed my thoughts I would feel _rejected. _

Every time that Carlisle crossed my thoughts I would feel _hopeless. _

Every time that Esme crossed my thoughts I would feel _longing. _

And then my thoughts would drift to Jasper and I would feel so _many _things. Things that frightened and confused me, things that I just didn't understand. I was angry at him for being the catalyst for their sudden departure in my life, I was achingly sad because he always seemed to be lonely, I have been feeling guilty for even _thinking _about feeling angry at him in the first place, I have had this strange fondness for him that I could not decipher, and I certainly feel the need to suffer just because I know he must be. My birthday _really _wasn't his fault and I hope that where ever he is he realizes it.

Groaning I pick my head back up and placed the keys in the ignition, the loud roar of my truck comforted me and brought me back to reality.

I needed to stop thinking about _them._ If I didn't stop Zombie Bella will probably make another appearance...and I couldn't do that to Charlie...not again.

I turned my radio on in an attempt to drown my thoughts in mindless music. It's been so long since I've listened to anything...music always seemed to have a way of reminding me of _him. _But I so badly needed the distraction and I was more than willing to try and take the chance.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars..._

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now..._

I pulled over to the side of the road as tears blurred my vision, quickly turning off the radio as quickly as I turned it on. Music was such a bad idea...all it did was consume me in memories and feelings I didn't want to deal with right now. I cried punching the steering wheel as hard as I could, the resounding honking noise, startling me slightly.

I hate them.

I love them.

They ruined me.

"that is it." I growled out through my tears, wiping them savagely away as I pulled back out onto the street, but instead of going home I followed a hauntingly familiar path ending up in a place I was in no way ready to face, but I was going to face it anyway. I'm not weak. I'm strong and I'm going to prove it to myself.

I parked in _their _driveway, cutting the engine the truck immediately fell silent as I stared up at _their _house. Nothing about it has changed, in fact if the driveway wasn't so eerily empty I may have believed that they never left.

Climbing out of my truck I made my way toward the door, the pain that was coursing through my body turning into burning anger with each step I took until I was merely inches away from their front door.

"How could you..." I whispered, my hands balling into fists at my side as tears streamed down my face. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE?" I raised my balled fist and slammed it against the door as I cried. "HOW CAN COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE YOU DID? HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME THEN LEAVE ME IN THE WOODS?" I was hysteric now as I beat against the door with all the strength I could muster, taking out the pain and anger I was feeling with each raining blow. "WHY DID YOU LET ME FALL SO HARD FOR YOU WHEN YOUR HEART WASN'T IN IT? WHY DID YOU JUST STRING ME ALONG LIKE THAT!" I started kicking, my voice going hoarse from the force of my screams "WHY DID YOU DANGLE A LOVING FAMILY IN MY FACE AND THEN YANK IT FROM ME?"

I screamed as loud as I could "WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?" hitting the door with everything I had left in that one blow, I was startled when it seem to just pop open and I nearly tripped off the porch as I jumped back.

_What the hell? _

Timidly I made my way inside the house, unsure what I was going to find... a part of me wanted to see if they had stayed behind, the other more dominant part hoped they didn't because I was no where near ready to see them again. Looking around I almost choked, they left it almost exactly the way it was the last time I was here...the furniture was still here along with most of the appliances...

As I made my way slowly up the stairs I noticed that the graduation gowns that hung on the wall were gone and as I rounded the corner and made my way to a room I didn't think I'd ever be in again I noticed that a few of the older paintings were gone as well.

They only took the things that meant something to them leaving the rest of their material possessions behind. I laughed simply because I didn't want to cry again as I realized that I wasn't something they wanted to keep. I didn't mean anything to them...I was like the furniture. Easily replaceable.

Just as timidly as I first entered the house I grasped the familiar door knob in my hand turning it slowly as I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the emotional tsunami I was sure that would wash over me and drown me.

Gently I pushed the door open and my eyes immediately began to water. He took everything with him. Everything but _me and the stupid bed. _ Walking in I sat down on his barely used bed and looked around at the unbearably bare room. My tattered heart throbbed as more pieces were torn away...even his fucking stereo was more important than I was.

Laying back I sighed, what was I doing? Why did I even bother to come here? I chuckled darkly because the only reasons on why that I could come up with was because I must have been a closet masochist. I rolled over and was startled to see a neatly folded piece of paper laying next to me with my name scrawled across it in elegant handwriting.

What was left of my heart jumped up to my throat as I reached out for it with shaking fingers. Did they intend for me to be here? As I grabbed it and pulled it closer I realized with wide eyes that the handwriting belonged to Alice.

Carefully I sat up unfolding the letter in the process and smoothing it gently in my lap as I began to read;

_Bella, _

_I know that this is going to be hard for you and I understand if you never forgive us for just leaving you the way we did. But please understand that we all still love you very much and I will always consider you a dear sister and my best friend for all of eternity. _

_This is hard for me to write and I know that this will be even harder for you to read but dear sister as much as we all wanted to take you with us we couldn't. It is your destiny to stay in Forks for the time being. I can't reveal too much but please just know that it was for the best. You'll find your true mate soon and we'll all be reunited as a family once again. _

_And Yes Bella I did just write __**true mate, **__Edward loved you don't ever doubt that...but he could never love you the way you deserved to be loved. It was part of the reason why we left...simply because it was __time. He apologizes for the way he left you...I don't know if you'll accept it or not but he really is sorry. _

_Oh Bella! This is just so hard to write! I'm sure that If I could cry I would be smearing this letter with all of my UN shed tears. I wish that I could just explain everything to you but I can't. One of the many burdens of being able to tell the future. I have to do all I can sometimes to make sure it comes true, and that included keeping secrets and leaving you. Which I will say was the hardest thing that this family had to do. _

_Bella we all love you, and please when you meet him again or for his case the first time he ever meets you...love him. Because when you meet him he's going to need all the love you can give. He's my best friend and I hope you take care of him...and don't worry... when the time comes I'll take care of him until you return to him. Not that you will ever really understand what that means. _

_I love you Bella...my beautiful and loving sister. _

_Love always, _

_Alice. _

I clutched the letter tightly to my chest, curling into a ball on top of the bed as I did so and cried.

I cried until my world faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was insanely intense and hard to write, mostly because I tried so damn hard to channel the kind of grief she felt when they left her. This also kind of reminds me why I dislike Edward so damn much. Seriously who just drags a girl out in to the middle of the woods then LEAVE her there? He couldn't have at the very least drop her off at her house first? I mean fuck. **

**Somethings I'd like to mention...**

**In response to AIXA00's review – Rape... it's probably going to happen. But if it makes you feel a little bit better it WON'T be Bella and the chances of it actually being detailed will be slim because rape is my worst fucking nightmare. The rape will mostly be between -and I really hate giving things away but..- Jasper and Maria and honestly...he kind of rolls with it so it probably won't even count as rape. I'll warn you if I change my mind but that is how it stands as of now. **

**Anyway R+R :3 **


	3. Blood Lust

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (**For Graphically disturbing images and soft core sexual images. 18+ please**)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. _

_

* * *

_

**(Monterrey Mexico, 1883) **

**(Jasper's PoV) **

"Well done Jasper." Maria purred as she watched me rip apart the last newborn and set it ablaze. Her eyes were dark a pitch blackness that told tales of her hunger. My dick was instantly hard watching her watch the newborn burn. She licked her cherry red lips and I knew that the hunger in her eyes wasn't for blood.

It was for me.

"I believe you shall be rewarded later."

I nodded not really trusting myself to speak, I could feel the lust radiating off her, feeding into mine and I wanted nothing more than to just throw her onto the ground lift up her pretty little dress and fuck her until she couldn't stand. She was my everything. I would do anything for her and in some ways I knew that I worshiped the ground she walked on.

She gave me a meaningful look before she walked away telling me with her eyes she knew exactly what I was thinking about and that later I would probably get my wish. I watched her backside and her hips sway as she walked. It wasn't until she was out of my sight that I turned my attention back to the line of newborns that were in front of me.

I would think about sex later, right now I needed to take care of business.

The last few decades have been a perpetual hell for me. I didn't really mind that much because I found out rather quickly that hell was my element. I thrived for bloodshed and carnage. The call of battle sung to me and I was _good _at it. Every vampire across the good ol' U.S. Of A. has heard of me in fevered whispers, I was their executioner, their God of War, their worst fucking nightmare.

Nobody fucked with me.

I walked, eying the newborns that were lined up before me as I tried to decipher a weakness. One snapped at me with it's teeth and I stopped quickly turning to it in an abrupt face. With speed even I was sure it couldn't keep up with I snatched it by the throat lifting it in the air with relative ease.

"Did you just snap at me solider?" I asked my voice belittling the anger I felt.

The thing snarled and attempted to wiggle out of my grasp. I growled back showing teeth. So it was going to be like that was it? With out even a second thought I tightened my grip on it's throat squeezing until I could feel it's windpipe collapse under my hand, it whimpered and I sneered as I brought it close enough to me so I could grab it with my other arm and use my hand to twist it's head off.

The other newborns were eerily quiet as I did this and I was proud of them for not giving into their instincts and running away. Although I was sure a part of them understood that running would only make it harder on themselves because no matter how far or fast they ran I would catch them.

And they didn't want _me_ to catch them.

I made quick work dismembering the body and setting the newborn ablaze before continuing on down the line. The rest of them were behaved and strong and I was glad that I would be returning to Maria with the news that our army will be up to twenty three.

"Hey."

I turned and came face to face with the only other vampire I had any respect for in this morally corrupt place I call a world. Peter was his name and for some unexplainable reason I liked Peter. He was civilized...and his emotions were always calm and collected. Something I soaked up like a sponge anytime I had the chance too because being around volatile newborns all the time ends up taking a toll on me and if their hatred ever overwhelmed me and make me lose control...well lets just say it wouldn't be very pretty.

I was thankful for the calm that washed over me pushing the boiling anger I was feeling earlier beneath the surface.

"Peter." I stated in way of greeting.

He studied me for a moment before he spoke again, "Did you finish evaluating the newborns?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm very impressed with this batch they seem to have a bit more control than the last. I only had to kill three."

"That is better than last time."

"Maria has an excellent judge of character, before long we will own the entire southern territory."

He grimaced at the mention of Maria's name and my eyes narrowed in suspicion but I didn't speak, I liked Peter and I didn't want to have to kill him any sooner than what was necessary.

"What does this bring our numbers to?"

"Twenty three."

He whistled and I grinned. Twenty three was a vast number during such cautious times and I was positive that we would effectively take out the rest of the covens that oppose us without much trouble.

"You think we can get away without the Volturi noticing?"

I snorted, "Of course we can. We have been flawless so far. Besides we will destroy the excess when we're done."

His face hardened in anguish before quickly slipping into a smooth mask of indifference, something flickered in his normally cool emotions and it tasted bitterly like fear. Now I knew something was up and I internally fought with myself, I was either going to let these actions slide or confront him about it and possibly have to kill him later.

After what seemed like hours but was probably no more than just mere minutes I decided to let it slide, as I have said before I did like Peter.

For some reason the idea of him no longer existing bothered me.

"So-" I began in an attempt to change the subject "How have the newborns been doing? Any act up recently?"

"They have been doing surprisingly well, a few of them have shown a lot of promise."

I quirked an eyebrow at that, "Any of them gifted?"

Peter seemed to search for a long moment for what he was going to say "No, but..."

"If they're not gifted Maria won't be interested." I interrupted. Hoping he would catch my subtle hint. Whatever he was doing...whatever he was trying to hide. It had better stop and I was giving him the chance to figure it out before I had to seriously look into it.

He nodded once before taking his leave.

I sighed, -a useless human gesture- as I tilted my head back and gazed up at the sky, the darkness melting into light shades of blue and pink hues.

The sun was rising.

The sun...I sneered because I hated the sun and the memories it brought me. I hated it because it has been decades since I could properly enjoy it. Not that I would ever admit anything like that out loud of course.

"Alright newborns." I began gruffly "We're done here tonight go back to the resting place. We'll collect you at twilight for your training."

They stared for a moment and the few that looked as if they were going to do something...I glared at, instantly re-instilling their fear for me. They got the message and I was pleased to see them move on in an orderly fashion.

Just then I felt a slender arm slip around my waist, a chin resting gently on my shoulder. Turning quickly within the embrace I locked eyes with the woman I craved so completely with a bloodied face. She grinned wickedly at me leaning in close, her lips barely grazing the shell of my ear as she whispered, "I'm still hungry."

I grinned feeling the lust wash over me in crashing waves, my dick stirring to life in my dark blue trousers. "We'll have to do something about that won't we?"

"Oh yes." She breathed her tongue darting out to delicately caress the edge of my ear causing shivers of pleasure to ripple down my spine. "You still need to be rewarded for all your good work." She disentangled herself from me as she grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me over to the old barn we were currently using to hide ourselves until twilight when the sun would no longer tell our secrets.

When I stepped into the barn I fought hard not to recoil from all the high strung emotion that radiated around the open space.

Bodies of various types, shapes, half -living, half-dead were scattered carelessly about. Staining the hay they rested on in a deep crimson red. When we moved further in our steps made a squelching noise that I knew came from the river of blood that trickled on the ground in a steady rhythm.

Maria loved playing with her food and she was usually very messy.

She pulled a girl up off the ground in front of us by grasping a fistful of the girl's blond hair. Jerking the girl's head to the side she exposed the smooth slender planes of a long, pale, delicate swan – like neck. I felt an intense burning in the back of my throat as my thirst gripped me tightly causing me to salivate venom.

The girl looked at me with wide crystal blue eyes her pout y pink lips forming into a silent scream. It took me a moment to realize she was actually mute.

"I figured you would enjoy the quiet." Maria murmured softly "I knew how much the noise would disturb you."

My gaze shifted from the girl to Maria my eyes softening as I registered her words. "I appreciate that Darlin'." I said and I meant it. I just didn't know how I could explain it to her in a way she could understand that it wasn't the noises they made that disturbed me...It was the emotions they felt!

While human blood was indescribably filling and left you with a high that couldn't be described in mere words the after math...the lifeless eyes, devoid of emotion and the remnants of fear that would lay bitter on my tongue...spiraled me into an emotional state I didn't care to be in.

But I was starving...and I couldn't put off not feeding any longer.

Maria grinned maliciously at me one hand still fist ed in the girls hair while the other hand caressed her face in an almost loving manner. "Come on Jasper, enjoy her. She is part of your reward."

It didn't take anymore prodding on her part to get me to sink my teeth into the delicate flesh of the young girl's neck. The sweet, salty, metallic taste of her blood slid deliciously past my tongue and down to my burning throat, soothing an insatiable thirst.

I felt more than saw Maria join me in my feeding, bending over to bite into the other side of her neck. Normally doing something like that would be dangerous. Getting close to a volatile vampire and his kill. But she was my maker, my lover, my life. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her my inner monster knew that and let her too feed from my kill.

When we pulled away the girl was limp and fell between us as Maria let go of her lovely blond hair. Dead.

I licked my lips savoring the taste, Maria's lust overshadowing the despair I would have felt otherwise.

"You're so _yummy _when you let me feed with you." Maria muttered her eyes going to half mass as she ran her hands up and down the length of her body. "I think it's time for the rest of your reward."

I grinned, "Oh and what would that be?"

She merely growled grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me across the body that lay between us before capturing my lips in a bloody kiss.

Her kiss was hard and demanding and I quickly returned it with a possessiveness I knew she loved. Her quick nimble fingers were working on the buttons to my trousers, freeing my hardening length from it's confines. When she pulled away it was with a devilish smirk. "I want you to fuck me."

I growled, the scent of her arousal clinging to my nose as I took a deep unnecessary breath filling my senses with the bitter scent. She was already wet for me. "I want you to fuck me." She groaned out again "I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right on top of this body."

She grasped me in her tiny hands giving my hard length a few quick, hard strokes. " I want to be covered in this dead bitches blood. I want you to cum inside me as I rip her throat out." She leaned toward me her little pink tongue darting out to lick the contours of my neck. "Possess me Jasper." Her thick Spanish accent made she shiver as she rolled her 'r' "Show me that you're in charge."

I growled as captured her lips once more. I am going to fuck her and I am going to do it on a damaged , bloodied corpse.

Because this is the monster that I am.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling I just destroyed everything you ever thought about Jasper. lol. Anyway important things In which to discuss...**

**1.) I'm so SO sorry for my long Hiatus from both of my stories. Real life is really kicking me in the ass so unfortunately updates are going to be like this for awhile. I'll try to update as soon as I can but other than that I can not make any promises. **

**2.) This chapter was really hard for me to write REALLY hard. Mostly because I don't want to see Jasper like this. But I feel like this would be how he lived before he finally broke free from Maria. Vampires are not nice, and I most Deff. didn't make him nice. I feel even worse for Bella later on because she is going to have to go grow the fuck up pretty quickly. There is going to be a lot of emotional self growth with these two. Maria's descent into madness and all KINDS of crazy. I have this shit planned out pretty far in advance so yeah... I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to stick with me! Even though I'm going curve balls left and right. **

**Anywhoo! **

**R+R :3 **


	4. The Meadow

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For mild swearing)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. However I do own Damian he's not a big character but he'll be hangin' around. _

_

* * *

_

**(Forks Washington, 2010)**

**(Bella's PoV) **

It's been weeks and still Jacob hasn't called.

At first I waited patiently but when one day started turning into two and two days were turning into three...I couldn't wait any longer. I called multiple times, more times than what was proper that was for damn sure. But I didn't care, I was worried for him. When the Cullens left and I found that note I was a mess. But then Jacob showed up and anchored me. He kept me sane and I depended desperately on him.

Not that I ever wanted to admit it. I wanted to be strong, to prove I could stand on my own two feet...and I felt that if I admitted (even to myself) how much I needed him I would end up in the same situation that Edward had left me in.

I will _not _get left in the woods for a second time. Oh no, I learned my lesson.

But still. . . Jacob was a good friend . . . my _best _friend. What if something happened to him? What if he needed me and I wasn't there? I wanted someone to depend on _me _for a change.

I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently as I dialed the familiar number I have dialed a thousand times before in the past three weeks. I'm getting to the bottom of this. Even if it kills me. I waited for what felt like an eternity with low expectations. I doubted they would answer...they haven't answered their phone for over a week.

Which irritated me because stunts like that cause my imagination to run wild and I ended up checking their house (in which they weren't there.) then in a panic the local hospital and to my relief (and slight irritation) they weren't there either. Which brought up the question . . .

_Where are they? _

A question that has plagued my mind for -

"Hello?"

My thoughts were interrupted as the familiar voice of Billy Black caught me completely off my guard.

"Hello?" he repeated after a few minutes in which I still haven't said anything. Quickly I shook my head and gathered my thoughts

"Billy?" I questioned, still unsure if he really answered the phone. After all it could be a delusion brought on from my intense wishful thinking.

"Yes. . .?"

"I see that your phone line s working again!" I chirped trying to sound cheerful while on the inside I was screaming at him for not answering the first couple hundred damn times I called. " It's me Bella. I was calling to see if Jake was finally doing any better! It's been so long since I've heard from you guys I've been really getting worried! Is he up for visitors yet? Because I was thinking about stopping by with some home made chicken noodle -"

"I'm sorry Bella." Billy interrupted, his voice sounded faraway and it made me wonder if something might be distracting him. "He's not in."

_What? _

"Um he's not in?" and I knew the way I asked came off as a little rude but at this point I just didn't care. My anger was quickly over powering my sense of manners.

"No. I'm afraid he's not."

"So. . . he's feeling better then?"

"Yeah. Turned out to be a really nasty virus but he's okay now. He just left with a couple of friends to go up to Port Angeles for a movie. Double feature I believe so he's probably not going to be back until really late."

I just hung up not even bothering to say goodbye as I slammed the phone back into it's cradle.

_How dare he? _

Nice to know he feels good enough to drive up and see a movie but not well enough to pick up the phone and give me a call to _at least _let me know he's still alive.

"Hey Bell-" I turned around to see a serious face Charlie staring back at me and for a moment we just looked at each other at a complete loss. He seemed to be struggling with wanting to say something. . .and I was just confused.

"Bella? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" It took me a moment to realize that I was crying and that was what caught Charlies attention. I rose a shaky hand and wiped the traitorous tears away.

I really didn't want to _cry _over this.

"Bella . . ."

I cut him off, "I'm okay dad."

"You don't look okay."

I just stared, I don't remember Charlie ever being this pushy. He was usually the "Hands off" kind of parent.

"Bella you can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Jake's doing better."

he looked confused then, as he made his way into the kitchen, walking around me to start packing his lunch for his fishing trip. "And that has you upset?"

I sighed, "Yes and no. I'm glad he's feeling better but I'm _pissed _that he ran off today and didn't bother to call me to let me know he was at the very _least _okay."

And just before Charlie can bother me anymore I added, "And I also think I'm going to be starting my period."

Anything he was going to say died instantly on his lips as he turned to face away from me and I blushed crimson. I hated saying things like that, especially to my _dad. _But I just needed him to back off and give me time to think. He really picked the _worst _possible time to suddenly be interested in my life.

There was a long stretch of silence before he finally spoke again, "Well Bella I'm going to go fishing with Harry today. . .are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah dad. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I -I could stay if you wanted me too?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad it's fine. Listen I have homework to catch up on. I'll call Jessica or something."

He nodded as he snapped his cooler shut and tucked it under his arm. "Alright then. Just. . . make sure to stay away from the woods."

"More bear trouble?"

He nodded, "Yeah, a hiker recently went missing and the only clue we have are the big animal tracks around the campsite. Anyway they're setting traps up for it now."

"Oh."

He gave me a look then and for the briefest of moments I could see everything he wanted to tell me in just that glance. _Be. Careful. _

I realized how terrible of a daughter I must be to worry Charlie like this. I've been nothing but trouble since I got here.

I forced a smile as I made shooing motions with my hands "Go on. Go fish. Don't make Harry wait for you."

He nodded slowly, not quite convinced but still willing to go. When he finally stepped out of the door I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way upstairs. I definitely wasn't going to call Jessica. If she wasn't annoyingly peppy then she hated me and I almost preferred the latter.

When I laid down on my bed I reached under my pillow and pulled out a worn piece of paper enjoying the feeling of it in my hands. It was a comforting weight, a reminder that _they _still cared. Even if it's only a little bit.

Finding that letter that day really put some things in prospective, it made me feel a little better. I wasn't _completely abandoned_ because Alice definitely has seen something. It gave me hope.

Sighing again I shoved the note back under my pillow and got up, there is no use moping. If Jacob didn't want to see me anymore. . .if he wanted to abandon me like _Edward_. . .

Then, _Fuck him. _

I don't need this anymore and I'll be _damned _if I let another boy so far into my heart that he could destroy me. No. I will never give anyone that kind of power again. Not if I can help it. With a renewed sense of determination I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on before making sure my keys are snug in my pocket as I made my way out of the house.

It was time I truly said goodbye to Edward. I needed to let go.

An hour or so later I found myself in a place I thought I would never see again. I surveyed the area in front of me. The perfectly symmetrical clearing with it's beautifully tall waving green grass. The sound of a creek no more than a mile away at the very most filled the silence of the air. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as I remembered it but it could be because of the fact that there was very little to no sun today and it was the wrong season for wildflowers. But whatever the reason the place I once found absolutely stunning was nothing more than an empty shell of what I remember.

Ironic how it seemed to feel just like me. The Meadow.

"There you are."

The voice startled me and I turned my head sharply nearly giving myself whiplash as I caught a lone figure standing clear across the clearing seemingly hidden by shadows. It unnerved me to see someone else here. It wasn't like this meadow was easy to get too it was miles away from the nearest trail and I'm positive that if I didn't make Jake help me map it out I'd probably have never found this place again.

"W-Who are you?" I tried to sound strong but my voice trembled, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Name's Damian." he stepped from the shadows of the trees just as the sun broke through the clouds for the briefest of seconds. But it was long enough for me to notice the glowing sparkle of his too white skin.

_Vampire. _

I gasped as my gaze went from the skin of his arm straight to the startling crimson of his eyes.

_Crimson. Eyes. _

_Shit! _

"Nice to meet you." I muttered as I slowly tried to back away, one tiny step at a time. This was a terrible idea, coming to the meadow. . . I hoped he didn't notice what I was doing.

"Listen I'm going to cut to the chase here. . ." he began flashing me fang as he grinned widely showing off his brilliantly white teeth. "I'm here due to the fact that I owe someone a favor. So to make absolutely sure . . .you _are _Isabella Swan right?"

I froze mid-step backwards, he was doing a favor for someone? "For who?"

He grinned again flipping his raven locks back with a jerk of his head, "So I'm going to take that as a yes, that you are Isabella Swan."

I nodded once, "I am, now please for who?"

he was approaching me now a predator gleam in his eye, "You made one hell of an enemy Miss Swan."

"I did?"

"Oh yes, you see the person I owe this favor too asked me to obtain you for her. You killed her mate and she wants revenge."

My eyes widened until they were the size of saucers, " Victoria." the name came out as a mere whisper as panic seemed to close itself around my throat, choking me.

"Yeah. What she has in store for you isn't pretty." he took a deep unnecessary breath "But _God _you smell good I might just kill you myself, she'll be angry of course but anything I do to you won't be as bad as what she wants to do."

He took another breath, terror keeping me immobile as my brain screamed for my limbs to move, to _run. _But I couldn't run I was stuck, frozen by my own fear.

"You smell so. . . _mouthwatering."_

Just when I thought all hope was lost as I watched him slowly, (as if teasing me) approach, a large bear emerged from the trees, or at least a first glance I thought it was a bear, but as it stalked closer, I noticed that it wasn't a bear at all but a wolf. It was enormous, definitely larger than any wolf I had seen before. It was as tall as a horse.

The vampire, Damian I think he introduced himself as must have sensed it because he swore colorfully under his breath and made a mad dash toward me, closing the short distance between us, grabbing me firmly by the arm.

The wolf growled, and three more came running into the clearing.

"Victoria is going to be so pissed at me." the vampire muttered as he dragged me impossibly close to his body, crushing me into his chest.

"Hold on tight, hopefully the shock won't kill you."

The wolves were running now, charging at us but before they got too close the world spun around me as colors blurred together and my world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say here. Next chapter is the big ol' confrontation between Bella and Jasper oh my! more will be explained about Damian as well as his freaky power next chapter as well. But don't worry I hate OC's so he won't be around long. Just where he's needed. **

**R+R Flames :3**


	5. Time Jump

**Changing Yesterday **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For mild swearing)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. However I do own Damian he's not a big character but he'll be hangin' around.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Mexico, 1883) **

**(Bella's PoV) **

"Hey! You! Wake up!."

I groaned as I rolled over to my side not bothering to get up as I mumbled "Five more minutes." I felt a sharp poke in my side and groaned again. Sitting up I moaned as I felt the throbbing pain in the right side of my temple a sure fire sign that I was going to be in for one hell of a migraine. My eyes fluttered open and the blinding light of a hot sweltering noon day sun forced them shut again as I hissed in pain.

"At least you're awake."

At the sound of the voice I immediately stood up eyes flying open as everything seemed to come rushing back to me. The meadow, the strange vampire, the over sized wolves that surrounded us. . .

"What -" My voice cracked and I attempted to swallow past the huge lump in my throat. "What just happened? Where are we?"

The vampire frowned, and I was forced to cover my eyes in an atempt to shield them from his too white, sparkling skin.

I now knew even more so on why vampires should never hangout in bright sunlight. The sparkle of their skin was ridculously obscene.

"Mexico by the looks of it."

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at him with my mouth agape. "What? How the hell did I get here?" Damien as I remembered him rolled his crimson eyes as he stared me down. "It's my gift."

I scoffed, "What you can teleport or something?"

"Close. I can time jump."

"_Time jump?" _I asked incrudeiously, "I'm sorry I'm not sure I heard you correctly. I thought you said time jump."

"I did."

What little color I had drained quickly from my face as my panic made itself known. "Then that means. . ."

"We're back in time."

"Oh. My. God."

Damien smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly amused by my distress. "I didn't plan for this, but this might end up working in my favor."

"What the hell is _that suppose to mean?_"

"Hey! I came after you in the first place because of Victoria. I mean sure she won't get to torture you herself...but you'll be dead and that should be good enough."

Hearing that made something inside of me just . . ._snap_. . . all those feeling I kept bottled up inside came rushing onto the surface and before I knew it I was in his face, glaring viciously at a blood thirsty vampire with my pointer finger too close to his mouth. Now in the back of my mind I knew this was probably a really bad idea but I wasn't logically thinking at this point.

"I don't understand exactly what is going on but I swear to God I better get some answers!" I hissed, "What does Victoria want from me? Why do I even have to die? And what is _your _part in all of this?"

Damien blinked, apparently taken aback by my sudden attitude change. "Come on you have to know at least half of those answers already! It's obvious why Victoria wants you dead. Your mate killed her mate! And according to vampire customs it's mate for mate. And since she gets to decide your fate it's more than likely going to end up in your death." He explained one dark eyebrow raised in amusement. "As for my part in this. . .well let's just say Victoria did me this _huge _favor for me and well I kind of really _owe _her one. Like I said it's nothing personal."

"Then why not just kill me now?"

"Don't get me wrong you smell fucking delicious and it's taking more than my fair share of self control not to just take a big bite out of you. But you see I had no intention of taking you back in time . . .it was just. . . the only way I can think of to get away from those. . ._things." _He spat out things like it was a curse. "Now I'm kind of in a bind. I should just jump back and hand you to Victoria but time-jumping is dangerous for a mortal and well . . .I'm not a hundred percent sure if you'll survive the second jump. You were _extremely _lucky to survive the first time."

I must have looked ridiculous standing there, pointer finger out gaping like a fish out of water, but the shock that just hit my system really didn't give me a chance to care.

Damien went on talking more to himself than to me; "I really could just kill you here, but man, Victoria would be so _pissed _at me. Maybe I should just lay low for a while?"

I backed up several feet my arms dropping to my sides as my sudden instinct to run _finally _kicked in. Vampires are faster, stronger. . .how in the hell was I going to get away from one? My mind was running miles a minute as I tried to figure a way out of the situation I found myself in.

Damien stiffened, looked at me, then towards the distance his eyes growing impossibly wide as he swore violently under his breath.

"Fuck! Of all the times and places..."

"What?" I asked, "What's going on?"

His eyes darted to me quickly before looking away again, "Sorry it's going to end up this way." he muttered and suddenly disappeared right in front of my eyes.

What. The. Fuck?

Did he just-

My mind went blank for a moment and I couldn't speak as I stood there in the middle of nowhere in a place and time I am unfamiliar with, stunned. I don't know how long I was there just staring at the spot Damien used to be, my brain working overtime in an attempt to process what just happened.

He just -

But he wouldn't -

Oh, Yes he would. . . .

"SonofaBitch!" I yelled, my voice echoing back to me in a booming effect. Quickly I scanned my surroundings and all I see is nothing but desert, and I feel like weeping. What was I going to do?

Suddenly I found myself thrown onto my back, a body hovering and snarling above me, shocking me to the point that I was sure I was going to pee my pants. A face was mere inches from my own and it took me a moment to realize who it was.

"_Jasper?" _I asked incrudeiously my voice cracking as I take in the fact that his eyes are indeed crimson.

_Fuck._

He snarled again but pulled back slightly, his sparkling skin nearly blinding me. He eyed me specutalvity before saying "How do you know who I am human?"

I shrunk back at his tone attempting to put distance between us, though it was nearly impossible due the the fact I was on my back on the ground. I didn't know how to answer that. I wasn't even how I could explain something that was so impossible.

"Well?" He growled his eyes darkening

I am going to die. I know it. I am not coming from this alive.

"I asked you a question." He hissed, as he grabbed me by the wrist and stood, pulling me up with him. "I'm being realitvely patient. So I suggest you answer my questions before I make your death that much more painful."

I couldn't believe this was Jasper; quiet, gentle Jasper. . .was I wrong about him?

"I – I . .." I stuttered as I tried to force the words out, he snarled again and it startled me. I threw my free hand up in an attempt to cover my face.

"What's this?" He asked, letting go of my wrist just to grab the other one to force my hand closer to his face. Curiously I looked too and noticed that he was studying the scar that was left on my hand where James bit me. The scar was cold, hard skinned and ironically enough It sparkled when it caught the light. Something I didn't notice until now.

"I was bitten there..." I whispered, frightened out of my skin. This wasn't the Jasper I knew, this wasn't Alice's Jasper. . .

This was a stranger.

His eyes snapped from my hand toward my eyes locking gazes with me, I shuddered at the coldness in his eyes. This vampire looked like Jasper with his tall muscular frame and curly blonde hair...but this couldn't be him. My brain was refusing to believe it. I always thought Jasper was so gentle and seeing him this feral scared me and forced me to wonder how everyone else was like. It was shocking to think that not everyone had Carlisle's type of control. Was I really that ignorant? To be so trusting with vampires? It's funny how staring down at someone's past self you thought you knew really made you think.

"You were bitten, yet you're alive?"

"I-It's a long story. . ."

He seemed to be contemplative for a moment before finally just shrugging his shoulders as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I tensed up ready to scream before he cut me off "Don't even think about it or I'll kill you now human."

I snapped my mouth shut, shaking like a leaf. My fear so strong I could practically taste the bitterness of it on my tongue. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, yet I couldn't find my voice to speak them.

What felt like years but couldn't have been more than a few minutes I finally speak, "W-Where are you taking me?"

Jasper didn't even pause as he stated, "You know too much. I'm taking you to my maker to decide your fate."

Swallowing my fear I whisper, "Why not just kill me now?"

That made him froze and I felt his muscles tense as the hand that was gripping my side dug into my skin uncomfortably forcing me to realize how much control he must be showing not to shatter my hip to pieces. He was fighting with himself over something and I dared to hope that he was more like the Jasper I knew than I originally realized.

"Because you'll make a good present for my maker." he stated flatly before continuing on his way, to where I have no idea.

I felt the little hope I had die and I sighed in defeat.

I was going to die and worst yet I'll never see Jake or my dad again.

* * *

**A/N: Holy junk! I updated! Sorry for the long wait...again...for both my stories -sigh- I started college so my time is a little short. But don't worry both will get finished! Just not as soon as I hoped! Also be on the lookout for a new story coming soonish! It'll be an Embry/Bella pairing so be prepared :3 **

**This chapter was kind of lame, but things will get better next chapter! Lots of action and all that fun stuff. Unfortunately since it is going to be action-y that probably means an even LONGER wait for the update because I'm not very good with the whole Violent fight scene thing =/ So I apologize in advance for the wait I'm pretty sure you'll be forced to endure. **

**Anyway, Please! Please! Please! **

**R+R :3**


	6. Vampire Camp

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (**18+ only please!** Brief sex scene at the end of chapter! It's a gross Jasper/Maria! Beware! )

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does. And honestly the bitch can keep Maria, I deff do NOT want her.

* * *

**(Monterrey Mexico, 1883) **

**(Jasper's PoV) **

Her scent was intoxicating, the subtle mixing of freesias and strawberries. It was light and completely _mouth-watering. _If it wasn't for that scar on her wrist I would have probably eaten her and brought the scraps back to Maria. How does such a strange girl wearing strange clothes walk around with a _vampire _bite scar and still manage to be human? She intrigued me more than she should.

I could feel the fear and hopelessness rolling off of her in waves, normally those kind of emotions would have me on edge, near a point of complete insanity. But for some unknown reason it was almost soothing, as if the monster inside was merely happy to bask in her emotional distress because it meant that she was alive. I shook my head as I continued onward her frail body still slung over my shoulder, her quiet, ragged breaths the only indication the human was alive at all.

My thoughts were treading on dangerous ground and I did not like it.

I should be more focused on the fact that she _knew _me. Not just of my persona as the God of War but as _Jasper. _Few vampires actually knew me by name and humans should be completely unaware...but this one _wasn't. _

I hoped taking her back toward the training camp was not going to end up as a bad idea...I shook my head again clearing it of my annoying thoughts. I am the God of War! I do not have bad ideas! And even if Maria decides to dispose of this weak human filth it should not matter to me! Maria is my lover, my maker, my _world. _Anything she says to do I will gladly do it.

As we began approaching camp, various newborns we're creeping out of their hiding spots to take a look at the human that smelt so _good. _My lip curled in disgust as I caught sight of the venom pooling in their mouths; slobbering like dogs. I hissed and they immediately went back into hiding to await my command.

"What do you got there Major?"

The voice caught me off guard and instinctively I whirled around, grasping the girl firmly by the backside so she wouldn't fall, as I got into a crouch. Hissing at any possible threat. Peter watched me dumbfounded, his hands immediately up in a surrendering gesture as he took a few steps back.

The girl moaned and whimpered in discomfort and I rubbed me face gently against her hip as If I were reassuring her before I realized what I was doing and dropped her quite unceremoniously on to the ground.

Fuck. Me.

I did NOT just do that.

"Major...what the fuck?" Peter whispered, eying the girl carefully before turning his unsettling wide eyes onto me. Questions swam in those depths...questions I don't think I could answer. Standing up I straightened, squaring my shoulders and slipping into the mask I always wore. Peter flinched but I didn't give a fuck.

"This girl is a present."

His eyes widened further..."Major...You're not going to want to do that." he warned

I sneered, but inside my dead heart ached "Why not?"

"I think you know why."

I shook my head slightly before turning my attention to the girl. She was dressed in boyish clothes with strange looking trousers and a mans shirt. Her mahogany colored hair rich with several earthy tones highlighting it. Her brown eyes wide and innocent...and completely filled with terror as they gazed upon me.

For some reason seeing her look at me like that disgusted me.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered too low for her to hear however Peter was able to hear me perfectly fine. "Maria is all I need, this girl will mean nothing."

Stooping low I picked her up again in my arms, her pulse sped up as she let out a little gasp before I took off at vampire speed to the old barn we hid in and kept our human meals. When I walked in Maria was immediately by my side a wicked smile upon her blood red lips.

"And who is this?"

"A girl I found in the desert."

She laughed and the girl snuggled into my chest as if to get as far away from Maria as possible.

"How interesting." Maria mumbled clearly amused, "She seeks comfort from the God of war...that is...terribly amusing."

I bit back the growl that was trying to escape my chest. What the fuck is this girl doing to me?

Maria took a deep breath taking in the girls scent and I could see the venom pooling in her mouth at the smell. "Ooh she smells so _mouthwatering_. I could just take a bite out of her right now." She grinned drawing closer a long slender finger reaching out to stroke the girl's cheek. "She's so soft." With a little too much force when handling a human Maria went from stroking her cheek to snatching the girl firmly by the chin and jerking her face toward her. I internally winced realizing Maria was going to leave a nasty bruise.

Maria's smiling face went instantly serious as she stared deeply into the girls eyes, "Girl...what is your name?" she asked, never once taking her gaze from the girl.

"B-Bella."

Bella.

A _fucking_ beautiful name.

"You're special. I can sense it." she frowned as if disappointed before releasing Bella from her vice like grip. "It's a shame too. Because I really wanted to make you my afternoon snack."

I raised an eyebrow in silent question. Maria sighed dramatically before walking toward the barn door. "You can see it in her eyes." She muttered " There is a strangeness there. For now I'll let her live see if something happens. If not we'll eat her then."

And just like that she walked out of the barn door closing it harshly behind her. I dropped Bella to the blood soaked ground and watched in morbid fascination as she took in her surroundings in complete horror. When she looked down to see her hands covered in blood as she was sitting on the corpse Maria and I made love on earlier she quickly crab walked a good distance away before retching in a corner.

My lip curled at the sight. How disgusting.

She retched until there was nothing left. She tried standing up and even from here I could see it was on shaky legs as she tried to make her way back over to me. She only made it three maybe four steps before she fell, passed out.

* * *

**(Bella's PoV) **

When I awoke again it was nearly twilight and I moaned as I felt the headache that I had earlier coming back. I blinked up into a pair of ferocious red eyes, and that's when the events of the past few hours came rushing back with such force I nearly blacked out again.

How in the _fuck _was I still alive?

I tried breathing in fast shallow breaths as the awful stench of blood made itself known again. Oh. God.

"You're lucky."

That statement made me almost snort in disbelief. I'm lucky? Oh yes, having you're vampire boyfriend dump you viciously in the woods where he leaves you there shattered and broken for your father to fix, only to get kidnapped by some strange time-traveling vampire who just dumps you in a random time and place basically says "oops sorry!" because the person you thought you knew was really a vicious killer who comes running and scares the shit out of you then also brings you back to some crazy vampire camp to throw you in a barn full of half dead bleeding human bodies.

Oh yes. I'm _so _lucky.

He must have seen the disbelief written clearly on my face because he then clarified, "Maria could have destroyed you, drained you dry and then had us fucking on top of you. But she didn't. She saw a potential in you."

"Potential?" I croaked trying to take in as little air as possible. The disgusting smell of blood already making me light headed.

"Apparently you may be gifted if you were to be turned."

"Oh." I muttered not at all surprised by the news, he quirked an eyebrow and crouched down so we were eye level with each other.

"You're not surprised." He stated the curiosity heavy in his voice.

"No. I'm not."

"Why?"

"I have been told this before."

"You have been exposed to vampires before." It wasn't a question, I realized he was merely stating a fact, so I didn't feel the need to answer I merely nodded my head.

"I am. . .curious about you."

I barely heard what he said, my vision was swimming as I attempt to fight the urge to vomit...again. The blood I'm surrounded by is starting to become too much. Jasper must have noticed because his eyes narrowed slightly at me as he took in my short shallow breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the blood."

He quirked an eyebrow, "The blood?"

"The smell of it...makes me sick."

His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment and before I knew it he swept me back up into his arms and stood. I quickly buried my nose into his shoulder, inhaling deep breaths of his scent, relieved that in doing this I couldn't smell the blood at all.

Jasper smells nice...

_Wait...What?_

My eyes were wide as I clutched to him tightly. Where in the hell did that thought come from? This is vicious killer Jasper. Who someday will become part of the Cullen family as _Alice's mate. _I cannot, _will not _think these things about my best friend's future husband. Especially when I'm pretty sure that all he wants to do right now is take a nice big bite out of me.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the bright sunlight and realized we were now outside.

"Peter!"

Jasper's voice startled me and I nearly lept out of his arms in surprise, However when Peter just suddenly appeared that put my original reaction to shame when my arms flew up around Jasper's neck and I buried my face into his collar and let out a scream.

His chest vibrated and it took me a second to realize he was chuckling.

"Yes Major?"

"Take her, Maria decided to let her live." He stated handing me off to this Peter, I let go of him albeit a little reluctantly...

_Oh. Hell. _

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, turns out she's a little more special than we thought."

"Well, I'll be. Is she planning on changing the girl?"

"I think so."

"Are you planning too..." Peter trailed off after he realized I was still there and listening. Oh I love being talked about as if I'm not there!

Jasper's eyes narrowed, "No."

And just like that, he was gone. I blinked trying to register the fact that vampires can just be there then suddenly not. The Cullens really spoiled me, They moved so... well _human _most of the time It just kind of takes my breath away seeing vampires suddenly just _not._

"Alright, lil lady, " Peter muttered grinning down at me "I'm takin' you to meet Char."

"Char?"

"My mate."

"Oh!"

Peter laughed and it was a pleasant sound, something I didn't expect. "Yeah, Just make sure to keep it a lil secret between us alright?"

"Sure. But why?"

"Well, lil lady Charlotte is almost out of her newborn stage."

"So?"

"That means, she'll lose that strength and speed newborns have and since she doesn't have a gift Maria has no need for her."

The light went on like it was timed, "Oh.." I gasped, the horror settling in on what he meant "She's in danger isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I'm...I'm really sorry Peter."

"Don't be, it ain't your fault. Besides I have a plan and if you're willing to help I think you, Char, Jasper, and I can get outta here."

"I'm listening."

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV) **

Fuck, fuck, _Fuck._

I don't want her I want Maria! I need to keep reminding myself that. I Major Whitlock, God of war does _not _need a mate. Especially some weak human who was wandering aimlessly in the desert, I have Maria, the most beautiful creature in the world. I need _no one else. _

"There you are."

The familiar purr sent delicious chills down my spine as a slow grin spread across my face. "Yes darlin' here I am."

"Good, good I have a special mission for you my pet."

Pet? I felt a growl building in the back of my throat but I held it off. She always called me pet...Why was it starting to piss me off now? I shook my head slowly as my gaze focused on the beauty of her face.

Her sharp Spanish features stood out on her pale tanned face and for some reason, suddenly her face didn't seem so beautiful to me anymore.

_Fuck. _

_This can NOT be happening. _

"Jasper..." She purred again "Do me a favor and step down into the cellar..."

I did as she asked, albeit reluctantly as I walked down the creaky steps, I hated the cellar, it's where we torture our enemies When I reached the bottom I was surprised to see no one here. Turning around I came face to face with my maker.

"Maria?" I question and unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

She was quick in pushing me against the wall and clasping the chains around my wrists. She kissed me hard, her tongue demanding entrance, something I willingly gave to her. Her hands were quick as she unbuttoned my trousers and pulled my hardening dick out, caressing it's length with her fingertips. Teasing me.

I moaned into the kiss as I felt her hike up her leg and positioned my dick toward her wet opening. She pulled away from the kiss to nip me hard on my bottom lip.

"Jasper..." She moaned slamming herself down on my dick. I threw my head back and grunted as she rode me, her nails digging into my shoulders as I was powerless to do anything but take it.

I growled feeling my orgasm build as she began riding me wildly her tongue darting out to lick the contours of my neck.

That sent me over the edge as I roared out my release, shaking the walls around us. She grinned lazily up at me as she got off of me and straightened out her dress. I grinned back watching as she tucked me back into my trousers buttoning up the opening and patting me gently as if to say 'good boy.'

When she turned to leave however, my good mood immediately vanished, "Maria?" I questioned a hard edge in my voice.

She made it toward the stairs before she spoke, "A vampire east of here has decided to build his own little army in hopes to take out mine, he has over fifty plus newborns as it is and counting. I need you to destroy them."

"Even I can't take out that many." I spat my eyes narrowing at her

"Not now no. But that's why I have you chained down here."

I growled as I caught on to her plan the fucking bitch planned to starve me. "You can't do this Maria, I could go mad."

"Exactly. You'll act purely on instinct nothing would be able to stand in your way."

"Maria this is crazy! If you do this there is a chance I won't come back from this!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." She stated

I watched in horror as she walked away, the sound of her locking the cellar door echoing around me.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo I FINALLY churned out an update! This chapter took FOREVER! There was so much I wanted to happen here and I ended up cutting out the fight scene so I can leave it for the next chapter. This thing is eight pages of love for you guys right here! **

**Also I want to apologize for the really awful sex scene. I wasn't feeling it cause it was Maria and Jasper and every time I think of them together I gag a lil' bit...but It had to be done. I mean it wouldn't have made sense otherwise because honestly Jasper wouldn't have let himself get chained to a fucking wall without some kind of incentive. So Yeah, we both end up suffering a bit here. **

**My originally plot ideas have changed slightly so we'll see how this plays out together...yay! **

**Anyway! Enough of my talking R+R :3 **


	7. The Truth

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For lengthy explinations)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**( Denali, Alaska 2010) **

**(Jasper's PoV) **

I was torn, confused , and my dead heart ached. This past year has been hell for me which was sayin' somethin' since hell and I were quite intimate in the past. _Isabella Swan._ Has been the center of my self inflicted hell. She looked just like _my _Bella. But she couldn't be _my _Bella...because _my _Bella was dead.

I paced the floor, practically wearing a hole in the designer Persian rug.

Somethin' wasn't right.

How is it that one woman looks so much like the other to the point that their scents were the same? I would have passed it off as a possible relative of some sort but the mating pull tugged just as violently on my heart strings as it did when I first met _my _Bella in the desert back in 1883.

It just didn't make any _sense. _

"Jazz?"

The soft voice startled me and I whirled around to see a troubled looking Alice standing in the doorway of our bedroom, watching me with glossy eyes.

She has been watching me like that for days. It was beginning to unnerve me. "What's the matter darlin'?"

She sighed, as she flitted into the room, softly shutting the door behind her before making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. "You're going to be mad at me."

I openly stared as I arched an eyebrow up in question, "I could never be mad at you darlin'. You were my light through some pretty dark times. If it wasn't for you I'd be still feeding on humans and grieving-"

"It's about Bella." She cut in as she nervously wrung her hands together. "I-I have kept things from you, and before you say anything please, please, _please _understand that if I didn't think that it was absolutely necessary I would have told you."

"I don't think I understand where you're getting at here."

"Bella..." She began taking a deep UN necessary breath, "Bella is _your _Bella, Jasper."

Before I comprehended on what I was doing I violently flipped over our dresser sending it sailing across the room and crashing into the wall leaving a nasty looking hole in it's wake. "WHAT?" I roared, glaring at her small quivering frame. "You need to explain, _now." _

"I knew she was your Bella the first time we saw her in the cafeteria. I was so excited but...it was a delicate situation and until I had a better idea on how it was going to go I wasn't going to interfere. However I needed us to get close to her so I thought if I reached out to her, be her friend I could keep her close without disrupting what _could _happen..."

She continued to nervously wring her hands together occasionally jiggling her leg in a human nervous gesture she perfected over the years. She did it so often that anytime she felt anxiety she would automatically fidget, purely out of habit. I was completely still as I watched her with angry, black eyes. My lip curling up into a snarl.

I attempted to fight back the instinct to attack. I needed to wait until I heard the _whole _story. Alice has never lead me astray before, and for the most part I trusted her with my UN dead life. She was my best friend, my confidant, and occasionally my lover...however, despite the eighty years we had together, right now as she started to explain...she isn't sounding too much like my best _fucking_ friend.

"At first I didn't think Edward would persue her...I only saw brief glimpses of a strong friendship between the two...but when I did finally see them getting together. I flipped, I tried talking to Edward I _really _did! But all my ranting didn't do any good. I was too late."

I growled low in the back of my throat. Something she pointedly ignored as she continued, "Edward already made up his mind. He was convinced I was wrong, that this Bella couldn't possibly be _your _Bella. We argued a lot over this point but it didn't matter he was too insistent. I think he appreciated a bit _too_ much of the kind of peace her mind offered him. Because of the way her blood sang and her mind kept quiet he was just absolutely convinced that she was his mate."

"By then I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I interfered with Edward by informing you of what I knew. I would end up disrupting the balance of time. She would have never ended up thrown back in time and if she was never thrown back in time you would have never escaped Maria's clutches. But If I let her stay with Edward she would have ended up killed."

I snarled again as I punched the nightstand splintering the piece of furniture in two.

"It took awhile but I was finally able to show Edward that if he stayed here with Bella he would only endanger her with our presence."

"Her birthday party..."

"Yes." Alice nodded "If you hadn't lost control when she cut her finger, it probably would have never sunk into his thick head."

"I-I..." I couldn't get the words out. I could have almost _killed _her.

"I know that look Jasper Whitlock!" Alice shouted jumping up to her feet "And you listen to me! You would have never _hurt _her. Honestly if Edward didn't stop you in time do you want to know what would have really happened?"

"What's that?"

She grinned as if she was remembering something particularly funny, "What everyone thought of as blood lust coming from you was just plain old lust. If Edward didn't knock her back into the table you would have grabbed her then proceed to _fuck the hell out of her_ right there in front of all of us."

I blinked, the unadulterated rage I was feeling moments before dissipated into nothing more but a simmering anger.

"I would have stopped you of course, because it simply wasn't time for you and Bella to be just yet. But just so you know you were the farthest from actually hurting her."

I sighed before moving over to fall unceremoniously onto the bed, my hands covering my face in a sign of aggravation. "So what now?"

"Now." Alice chirped as she took a seat beside me, "We wait."

"Wait?"

"Oh, Jazz you don't think I would have let her go back in time if I thought she was actually going to die did you?"

My head snapped out of my hands as I stared wide eyed at the little pixie before me. If she was hinting at what I think she was hinting at... "You mean..."

"Yeah, Jazz." Alice grinned, reaching out to take my hand in hers "You'll finally get your happily ever after."

* * *

**A/N: Wow this chapter is HELLA short. :/ But I felt it was necessary to explain a few things. Or at least why Alice let shit happen the way it did. HAHA that little plot hole was actually starting to even get on MY nerves so I went and rectified the situation as soon as I could! I'm still working on the actual next chapter of this fic because with all the stuff having to be crammed into it, it's going to be CRAZY long. At least for me anyway :3 **

**anyway R+R :3 **


	8. Changes

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For graphic and horrifying images)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**(Monterrey, Mexico 1883) **

**(Bella's PoV)**

"Hi there Sugar! It's nice to meet you!"

I was surprised by the friendliness she greeted me with. Not that I expected her to be mean or anything but well...she was a human drinking vampire so I just assumed that she would assume that Peter was bringing her a snack.

Peter laughed as he sat me gently on the ground. Gripping my upper arm tightly so I could steady myself. Me being the klutz that I am would be guaranteed to fall if he would have left me to my own devices.

My stomach was still churning from all that blood I was exposed to earlier.

"Char, This here is Bella. Bella this is my mate Charlotte."

"It's very nice to meet you Charlotte." I greeted extending my hand out for a handshake. She took it firmly and shook, a wide grin split across her face.

"My aren't you just a pleasant lil thing? And you must be special if Peter here went ahead and introduced me properly."

She must have seen my confusion because she then clarified. "In Vampire Society you introduce your significant other as 'my mate.' It's a way to acknowledge the bond you share as well as subtly stake clam on what is yours."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Kind of.

We dropped hands and Charlotte turned her attention over to Peter. "Not that I mind havin' such friendly company...But I'm a lil curious on why you brought her here."

Peter threw his arm around Charlotte dragging her body closer to him so he could place light kisses onto her neck. I turned my head so I wouldn't watch. Watching always made me feel like I was intruding on someone's special moments and that usually left me feeling awkward.

"Well sweetheart I have some news here about how we could get outta here like we've been discussin' and the lil lady over there is gonna be the key."

"Really?" Charlotte asked, her interest clearly peaked as she broke out of Peter's grasp and attention to face me. "But – and please I don't mean this to offend Bella – she's just a human. How could she possibly help us escape Maria?"

" Two word Char: Jasper's. Mate."

We both gasped then as we both wildly turned our heads to now face him. I wince slightly. Fuck. Did I just give myself whiplash?

"What in the hell?"

"Jasper's mate?"

Both Charlotte and I blurted out at the same time. I ran a shaky hand through my hair nervously as I peeked over at Char who was doing the same thing through her pretty blond hair. Good. I wasn't the only one freaking out over this.

"Oh Yes. He's fighting it. But by the looks of it he won't be able to fight it for long."

"I'm surprised. I always just assumed Maria was his mate the way he followed her around like a lost puppy." She mused, "I guess this doesn't make him such a bad guy after all."

"I told ya' Sug. He was never a 'bad guy.' just mislead."

"Um.._Hello_?" I interrupted, looking between the two vampires with a look on my face that could only describe how _insane _I think they are being right now. "There's a problem with your little theory there."

Peter chuckled, "It's no theory darlin' it's fact." He tapped the side of his head for emphasis "I just _know _shit. If you catch my drift."

"Yes well that's all very well but I happen to _know shit _too." I snapped "Listen there's something I should tell you two..."

"What?" Charlotte asked, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me over to sit on a bale of hay. I sighed wondering where in the hell I was going to start in explaining this.

"First I need you guys to realize that I'm not from around here. Hell I'm not even from this time..."

"Not from this time?" Peter laughed looking at me like I said something terribly amusing " That's hardly possible."

"You know -" I snarled glaring over at him " For someone who claims that he _knows shit _you sure don't seem to know all that much."

I knew what I said was kind of bitchy but jeez. There is only so much a girl can handle before she snaps and I guess this is as far as my nice was willing to go.

He sobered up pretty quickly especially with Charlotte glaring over at him with me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please continue with your story."

And I did. I told them everything. My move to Forks because of my mom and her new husband, my first day of school, meeting the Cullens for the first time, James, Victoria, _Everything. _By the time I was done it was well past sunset and I could hear random battle noises outside of the little shed we were sitting in.

"Well that proves it."

"Proves what?" I asked confused by Peter's smug face.

"You're his mate."

"Didn't you hear _anything _I just told you? He already has a mate. _Alice Cullen._"

"Sug, that note you told us about. Think about what it said. Really think." Charlotte spoke up looking at me expectantly with those crimson eyes that from any other vampire would probably give me the creeps.

"She told me I would be finding my true mate. What about it?"

"You're being dense. From what you said about the letter she was dropping hints that it was Jasper." Peter sighed, looking exasperated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I sat back and tried to think hard, recalling the words that were written so neatly on that note.

_Bella, we all love you, and please when you meet him again or for his case the first time he ever meets you...love him. Because when you meet him he's going to need all the love you can give. He's my best friend and I hope you take care of him...and don't worry...when the time comes I'll take care of him until you return to him. Not that you will ever really understand what that means. _

"Holy crow!" I shouted sitting up suddenly my face going paler than I thought possible. "She knew...she knew all along..._and didn't tell me." _

"Bella." Peter began, "Before you get angry you have to look at this from her point of view. Being a seer isn't exactly easy. Hell I'm no seer but I kinda get where she's coming from. Sometimes you gotta keep shit from people so shit happens."

"I guess...but still. All this time...I was never meant to be Edwards and they _knew. _and they still let me fall for him anyway." I was torn between so many different swirling emotions and I wasn't entirely sure on _what _to feel. It was all really confusing.

Charlotte made a face, "I don't think I like the sounds of this Edward character. Leaving a poor defenseless girl in the woods like that. What if a dangerous creature like a bear showed up! You would have been snagged for an afternoon meal. That's what."

I grinned despite everything that's happened " Thanks Char. For some reason hearing you say that really made me feel better."

"Anytime sug."

"Anyway, we've spent all this time yappin' and none of it plannin'!" Interjected Peter rubbing his hands together in a way that reminded me of Dastardly from that old cartoon show right before he tied Penelope to the train tracks.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Charlotte and I are pretty powerful, but nowhere near as strong or calculating as Jasper. We'd need him to escape with us or we are never gettin' outta here."

"Okay?"

"That's where you come in Bella." Chirped Charlotte "You bein' his mate, you could probably convince him to leave Maria and come with us."

"I don't think I could..." I began biting my lower lip in nervousness " I mean he's already fighting this pull or whatever you guys called it. I seriously doubt I could honestly get him to do anything."

"Ah, but see Bella? You can, you had control over him the minute he didn't kill you when he found you in that desert."

"How so?"

"Jasper has never left a human alive before...you're the first."

Suddenly the significance of him bringing me back to this camp hit me like a ton of bricks. He didn't bring me back to torture me or feed me to Maria. He brought me back in hopes that in doing so it would save me...

Fuck. Who knows? Maybe I'm over thinking everything...vampires are vampires after all.

"Okay, so what? The plan is for me to basically convince him to leave with us?" I asked raising my eyebrow in question. It was an overly simple plan.

"Mostly. Don't forget Bella that Maria plans to have you turned. It's the only reason why she spared your life in the first place so we need to act quickly or here soon you'll have fangs like the rest of us."

"Why don't we just turn her ourselves?" Charlotte interjected locking eyes with me. "Unless of course Bella doesn't want us too...However I think that would be our best bet. You could even ask Maria for permission to do it Peter, you are Jasper's second in command she would be inclined to trust you darlin'."

"Turn me?" I squeaked nervously ringing my hands together as I bit my lip in thought. I mean I always kind of wanted it with Edward...but to be offered it so freely right here, right now kind of made my skin crawl...it's such a permanent thing...it's not like I can take it back once it's done.

"Well you are a pretty special human. It's pretty much guaranteed that you'll be gifted." Peter mused, "and from what you described about how certain Vampire powers tend to not work on you...that probably means you're a shield."

"A shield?" Charlotte's eyes widened in surprise, "The Volturi would be after her then, as soon as they find out."

"The Volturi?"

"It's a council of ruling vampires. They keep order amongst our kind."

"Kind of like Police officers?"

"Police officers?"

"Sheriffs?" I supplied hoping that they were more familiar with that term. I forget sometimes that I'm hundred years or so away from my current time...I think my brain is trying to selectively forget that fact so I won't go insane.

"Ah. Yes, they are something like that."

"Aro likes to...collect gifted vampires and if he knew about you, well it will just be terrible. Let us leave it at that." Peter added in

"Either way I need to head out." Continued Peter, "I'm going to talk to Maria to find out what she plans to do with you and then I have to help the Major train the newborns. We only have about a month until we are expected to fight. Hopefully if everything goes well, we will be gone by then."

Charlotte and I both nodded as we watched Peter leave the shed and head over toward the direction of the barn. I shivered remembering what it was like in there.

I'm probably going to have nightmares for weeks from this.

"Don't you need to head out there too?" I asked

"No. Peter has been trying to keep me hidden. He hopes that if I'm kept outta sight I'll be outta mind."

"That makes sense."

I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned back on the hay bale again in an attempt to get comfortable. I was exhausted and cold and all I really wanted to do was just curl up into a tiny little ball and sleep.

* * *

**(Peter's PoV)**

I walked quickly toward the barn where I knew Maria would be during this time of day. She was always feeding off some human or another. I felt terrible every time I watched her feed, seeing how she tormented her food before she ate it. It was always such a disgusting sight to see. I shook these negative thoughts of her from my mind as I swung open the barn door and made my way inside.

I fought the urge to curl my lip up in disgust as I watched Maria rip open the screaming girl's chest cavity and shove her face in like some sort of savage beast. It was moments like these that made me hate what I am, what I could possibly become.

She must have noticed me because she tore her self away from the dying girl to look up at me, her face covered in the vivid red of human blood. With a wicked smile she dated her tongue out and licked her lips, making grossly inappropriate sounds for a lady as she fully enjoyed herself. The pearly white of her beautiful bodice was stained in a terrible red that looked nearly rustic in color as it was rapidly drying. What a terrifying creature she is.

"Peter." She purred rolling her 'r's' as she stood up from her crouching position. She used her hands which were still covered in what could only be the poor girl's entrails to smooth out her skirts causing vivid red hand prints to stain there.

She looked like a murder victim.

"I have been made aware that a human was spared today."

"Ah. Jasper tell you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you also know that I will want her turned correct?"

"I was assuming that yes."

"Good. I was thinking of letting you do the honors of turning the little harlot." Maria stated, her gaze traveling down to her unfinished meal. "I would have done it myself of course but the way she clung to my Jasper...well let's just say the once I would have started I doubt I would have stopped."

I could practically see the jealousy come off of her in wave and it frightened me. A jealous Maria was a dangerous one. Even more so than how she is now.

"I understand. When would you like this accomplished ma'am?"

"After our battle. I want Jasper in top form with no distractions...something I fear she may be for him. If I didn't feel such potential coming off from her it would be her in this girl's place." She snarled kicking at the bloodied open corpse viciously, letting out pent up anger. "I do not like the girl and I also do not like second guessing my original decision. She will be strong I know that much, however I am beginning to think she is not worth it."

"If I may be so bold?" I began hoping that she wouldn't construe this the wrong way somehow "I would consider it wise to keep her around."

"One of your _feelings_?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the dead body to focus on me.

I merely nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"Then I will try my hardest to stick with the original plan. You have not steered me wrong yet so I will place my faith in you..." Her eyes sharpened into a glare "However, if I find out in some way that you are -and God forbid – helping this girl I will destroy you and _everything _you hold dear to your little undead heart. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now hurry off and start training the newborns. Without Jasper around you'll have pick up the slack."

"If I may? What happened to Jasper?"

She grinned and I didn't like it. Not one bit. "He's in the cellar. I need him to be at his strongest so he's going to be down there for the next couple of weeks."

I fought hard to keep the surprise and horror off of my face making sure I was only giving her something pleasantly blank. I nodded once muttering my farewell to her as I made my way quickly out of the barn.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

I ran all the way back to the shed nearly ripping the door open as I made my way inside. Charlotte looked up at me startled. One look at my face and her confusion melted away to panic as she gently nudged Bella awake.

Bella grumbled, rolling over muttering obscenities under her breath as she blearily opened her eyes rubbing at them vigorously as she tried to wake up.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice thick with sleep as she struggled into a sitting position.

"Jasper is in the cellar."

Charlotte gasped as Bella asked, "What does that mean?"

"That's where Maria tortures the newborns, as well as chain up vampires to starve them."

"Why would she want to starve Jasper? I thought they were lovers?" I could see the panic on Bella's face as her body tensed up.

"I would guess punishment. She's jealous of you Bella. I think she may have an idea about what you may be to Jasper and she doesn't like it. At. All."

"How long does she plan to keep him down there?" Charlotte asked, worry clear in her tone

"A month. She's going to release him for the battle."

"What? Hell go _insane _by then!" Charlotte cried out her face scrunched up in a mixture of disgust and panic. "He'll be running on nothing but the instinct to feed! There's a chance he won't even snap out of it! I've seen vampire's loose their sanity over less!"

"Exactly. She wants him feral because he'll literally be unstoppable. He'll destroy everyone and everything in his path."

"Oh no! All those villages." Charlotte cried

"We have to save him." Bella stated her voice wavering despite the brave face she was putting on. "We have to do something. I won't...I _can't _just sit by and let that happen to him. I may not have understand this whole mate thing but I know that I love him to an extent. I always have. I used to think it was just in a friendship sort of way...but maybe...maybe this whole time it's because my heart knew who it belonged to even when my brain didn't."

Her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears as locked gazes with me her pouty pink lips set in a determined line. "Even despite all that I still care for him. I considered him family either way and I _can't _just stand by and watch this happen to him, watch him kill innocent people. It will drive him insane with guilt if he ever came back to his senses."

"There's not much we can do." I admit defeat clear in my voice. "The cellar is heavily guarded. And while I have complete faith in Char's and I ability to fight and survive we won't be able to take on so many. Especially without Jasper. It would be too dangerous and honestly I'm not going to risk Char like that. I'm sorry despite everything she will always come first."

"What if you turned me now?"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to see if she was joking, some kind of sign of nervousness or hesitation. But instead all I saw was her jaw set in determination her chocolate eyes were pleading as she looked up at me. She _really _wanted this.

"If you turned me, do you think between the three of us we could get Jasper and run?"

"Not really no." Charlotte murmured looking sad " It would take weeks just to train you in self control. Besides would you be willing to drink human blood?"

"I would if it meant helping Jasper. I mean we could look for Alice and she could take us the the Cullens! We could learn to live off of animal blood together, I don't care!"

"Well Char does have a point. It will still take weeks for you to learn self control, however I might be our best bet to go ahead and turn you."

"What? Why?" Charlotte asked her cherry red lips turning into a frown.

"Because darlin', with Bella as a vampire the mating pull will strengthen becoming nearly iron clad, her body will no longer be breakable and the urge to rut will become nearly unbearable. It may snap him out of his blood lust and distract him away from the battle."

"So we'll have to escape then, during the chaos."

"Right." I stated smiling at my mate as I held our my hand toward her. She took it letting me pull her up and into a tight embrace. I needed to feel her, to know that she was still with me here and now.

"What about his feelings for Maria?"

I laughed causing Bella to send me a funny look. "Bella, the fact that she locked him in the cellar coupled with his already conflicted emotions about you bein' here. She'll be lucky if he doesn't hunt her down after he feeds."

"You sure?" she asked, biting her lip in nervousness a habit I was beginning to notice. Looking at her like this I could easily see the shy, insecure young woman that she really is and it nearly broke my un dead heart seeing the type of environment she was forced to deal with. A pretty young thing like her shouldn't have to deal with such horrors such as vampires. Hell poor thing shouldn't even know they exist.

"Yeah, sugar I'm sure. You'll see some of that Jasper you knew when all of this is over with."

"I never knew how hard he had it..." she began "I always took for granted that all vampires had this amazing control...If...If I had known better I wouldn't have been so careless around them..."

"Poor Jazz, he fought so hard to keep his control and everyone looked down on him because he wasn't handling the diet as well as everyone else...and I'm really ashamed to say that I was one of them." She continued, "But it kind of makes sense now. With everything he had to deal with, me being forced to live in the world he had to live in for so long...I get it. And I feel like a real bitch."

"Oh honey don't beat yourself up." Charlotte soothed breaking out of my grasp to pull Bella into a comforting hug. "You just didn't know is all. You're only human, we all make mistakes."

"And you know better now, and that's all that matters. It's why you're perfect for him Bella. You'll understand him better than anyone else." I stated

She smiled at me then as she tore away from Charlotte, her smile was contagious and soon I was smiling right back at her.

"Okay." She sighed, "Let's do this. Vamp me up."

"It's not going to be that simple." I warned "Maria specifically told me to change you _after _the battle so we need to come up with a damn good reason on _why _I changed you against her orders."

Just then, as if some unknown God was understanding of our plight, a rogue newborn barreled into the shed with amazing speed and jumped at Bella, causing both Charlotte and I to swing into action. Growling I tore him off her with great difficulty as his mouth was firmly clamped to the side of her neck as he drank greedily from her. Charlotte pulled Bella away putting some distance between us and them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped glaring viciously at the stupid newborn I held by the throat. He snarled and snapped his teeth at me in a threatening gesture "Huuungry." He growled, "Smells sooo good."

I squeezed, crushing his windpipe and causing the savage thing to whimper. "Well, you fucked up. Wait till I take you to Maria."

The newborn's eyes widened in fright and I couldn't help but grin wickedly back at him. "Peter, hurry! You need to change her quick! She's bleedin' out!" Charlotte shouted, fear and worry etched clearly all over her pretty features as she pressed her tiny hands firmly against Bella's throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

I cursed. The fucker nearly ripped her throat out.

With quick movements I broke both his legs and snapped his neck before dropping him to the ground like the scum he was.

That should keep him still for awhile until I could take him over to Maria.

I quickly made my way over to Bella's side. Char removed her hands away from the wound causing me to curse again. Blood was gushing out at alarming rates as Bella struggled in attempts to talk.

"Shh darlin' don't try to talk now..." I soothed brushing her blood soaked hair away from her face.

"Peter you gotta hurry sugar! She doesn't have much time!"

I grabbed Bella's wrist bringing it up so I could plant a gentle kiss on the pulse, whispering "Sorry darlin'." As I sunk my venom coated teeth into her veins. With practiced ease I tore my self away licking the wound to seal it as I moved onto her other wrist, her neck, and as Charlotte tore Bella's shirt off- her chest.

I pumped in as much as my own venom as I could in hopes of causing the change to take place faster.

"Alright sug. I think you got her. You pumped in enough venom to turn three vampires."

I chuckled at Charlotte's attempt to make light of the situation. "Talk about perfect timing huh?"

"No kiddin'."

"Watch after her will ya? I gotta take take moron over here over to Maria and explain to her what happened."

"At least now we don't have to scramble around for some sort of excuse."

"Thank God for small miracles I guess." I grinned, getting up and walking over to the trash that currently laid whimpering and immobile on the floor.

"I wonder what the ting is she's wearing on her chest?" Charlotte wondered aloud staring at the strange contraption that bound Bella's breasts. "I'm kind of Jealous she doesn't have to wear a corset."

I laughed, "When Bella wakes up why don't you ask her?"

"I'll have to do that. Although it's probably some 21st century contraption that I'm not gonna see for a very long time."

I merely shook my head as I threw the newborn over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes turning around to head back over to the barn to explain the situation to Maria...something I was definitely not looking forward too.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

**(Bella's PoV)**

Burning, I was always burning. Scorching hot mind numbing pain.

It felt like every nerve in my body was on fire. I tried to scream but every time I attempted to try my throat refused to cooperate. I just wanted the pain to end!

….

…...

…...

…...

…...

I could hear voices now. Quietly talking nearby. The fact that I was beginning to think around the pain was starting to scare me a bit. How long have I been burning? When will someone save me? Can I just die already?

Occasionally I would feel cold hands being gently placed along my forehead and neck and I nearly tried every time they moved away to beg to keep them there. Why? Why would they take the precious cold away from me? I needed it! So, so much!

"Try to remember all the good times in your life Bella. Remember your family and the Cullens sug. Think about the good things, keep those happy memories close to your heart cause you don't want to loose em."

The soft southern twang was comforting in a weird way. It helped ever so slightly with pushing away some of the burning. Who was it that had such a comforting voice?

"How she doin' Char?"

"I don't know Peter, not once has she made a sound. It's startin' to worry me."

Char? Charlotte! That's the voice! She's such a nice vampire...her and Peter.

A crippling pain griped my heart and I gasped.

"Her heart beat is speeding up!"

"It won't be long now!"

It won't be long for what? What's going on? Am I going to die? This is so painful, I can barely stand it. I want my mom. I want to be back at my home in Phoenix sitting on the back porch on my little porch swing curled up with a nice book and a cool glass of sweet tea with nothing but the sound of cicadas to keep me company.

"How's Jasper doin?"

"I don't know. Maria won't let anyone see him. She's the only one that goes down there."

Jasper...

That name is so familiar...why is that name so familiar...?

_Jasper and I stood across the length of an entryway away from me as we looked at each other. He was always so careful, staying as far back from me as he could so he wouldn't slip and loose control._

"**You're wrong you know," he said quietly.**

"**What?" I gasped **

"**I can feel what you're feeling now - and you **_**are **_**worth it." **_(Twilight, pg. 404)_

To him I was worth it. He was willing to risk his life to protect me...

"_Two words Char: Jasper's. Mate." _

His mate...I am his mate...

My heart stumbled and felt as if it was about to lurch right out of my chest. My breathes become more shallow and desperate as I fought to fill my needy lungs with air.

Suddenly the pain stopped and all was quite. I lay as still as possible for a moment. I tried to process the smells and sounds around me but there were too many and it was all beginning to become too overwhelming.

I was able to distinguish two distinct scents that were by me.

One was a mixture of sweet tea and crisp night air, the other more masculine as it smelled of sweet grass and sandle wood. I immediately knew them to be Charlotte and Peter. And with my new hearing I heard the sweet southern tones of Char as she whispered, "Come on sugar, can you open your eyes?"

Slowly, almost carefully...I opened my eyes to my new life.

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV)**

Agony.

Pain.

Anger.

Hate.

_Hunger. _

So _much _hunger.

I could feel the threads of my common sense snap as my instincts struggled to take over. I felt nothing but a burning hatred for the one that created me. I loved her, worshiped her and she threw my love for her back in my face. Chained me down in a cellar like some kind of animal and is starving me for her own selfish gain.

The monster inside of he roared, shaking the walls and rattling the chains that bound us.

Chocolate brown eyes haunted my thoughts. That girl, that beautiful, beautiful girl I found in the desert. She was meant for me. The monster that resides within me acknowledges this fact. She is meant to be _mine. _

My mate.

_Bella. _

Beautiful name. Beautiful girl. _Mine. _

I was stupid, so, so stupid for trying to fight the pull. My maker paled in comparison to my beautiful Bella.

"Jassssper..."

I snarled recognizing that snake like hiss, the roll of those 'r's with that thick Spanish accent. _Maria. _

_Torture, maim, kill, revenge. _

"Still sore at me I see. Don't worry my pet, when I let you loose you'll forgive me soon enough." She chuckled then, careful not to get too close. "Maybe you'll even thank me after I reward you from this."

I roared shaking the whole cellar, sending several torture instruments tumbling to the ground from their places on the shelves. I could see from the hazy redness of my vision a figure slowly backing out of the room. I grinned wickedly, as my predatory gaze followed her every movement until she was gone.

"_Marrriiiaaa." _I hissed, grinning maliciously as thoughts of ripping her to pieces danced in my head. _"I'm comiiing for yoooouuu."_

* * *

**A/N: Holy fuck! This is fourteen motherfucking pages yo! Srsly this is a new record for me! Lol! And what's even more rad is that I found the time to write all of this in the first place! If any of ****you happen to read my other Jasper/Bella story Instinct you all might know that I'm getting ready to move across country. Yep. You read that correctly. I am driving 2500 miles across the good ol' U.S. Of A. Exciting right?**

**Anyway to get myself back on topic here...this chapter was insane...and funny story...I STILL put off that damn fight scene! Lol! I'm not even going to try and predict where this damn massacre is going to happen...I wanna say it'll happen next chapter ...but since I somehow find a way to put it off (I suck at fight scenes and it's the hardest thing for me to put into words.) I'm not going to make any promises.**

**Also I would have had this chapter up days ago but fanfic is on it's period or something because every time I tried to update it, I kept getting these stupid error messages. :/ Oh well, ... **

**If anyone has any thoughts, questions or concerns about this story please feel free to drop a review or Private Message too me about them. I will do my best to get back to you guys :3 **

**Sooooo, **

**R+R :3**

**_NOTE! I want to super thank lis123 because at the end of her fic she wrote instructions to get around the damn error message in her A/N so with out her I would not be updating! _**


	9. Madness

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For the terrifying look into Jasper's insane mind.)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**(Monterrey, Mexico 1883) **

**(Bella's PoV)**

"Your self control is amazin' sug!" Charlotte called as she watched in awe as I easily evaded Peter's attack.

Peter grinned at me as he began circling me. I followed his movements easily, never once letting him get behind me. "It's true, lil lady, it was as if you were born to be a vampire. Never have I seen a person take to being our kind quite like you."

"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or not!" I called back grinning slightly. I really didn't know how I felt about that statement or about anything for that matter. All I knew for sure was to get Jasper the hell outta that cellar.

"Take it as a compliment!" Charlotte yelled out smiling at me brightly as she waved enthusiastically from her perch.

I smiled back and waved a little in return as I directed my focus back onto Peter.

It's been Three weeks. Almost a month since I was changed, and still Peter trained me, despite all the praise and comments on how I was "meant for this." every time I would ask about Jasper, he would get this look on his face and tell me "not yet."

I was getting impatient, restless, antsy.

I didn't want to wait. I wanted _my _Jasper.

Peter charged disappearing in a flurry of movement, I was quick and jumped back opening up my senses in an attempt to hear him or maybe catch his scent. The wind blew in for a moment creating a breeze I might have been thankful for when I was human however now it made no difference.

In that moment I was able to smell him, his scent wafting gently with the breeze. Grinning I spun around to come face to face with a startled Peter. He reached out in an attempt to grab me however that didn't seem like it would be happening, because one moment I was thinking on how to stop him from grabbing me and the next his hand hit a shimmering blue barrier.

What the _hell_?

Peter looked as astonished as I felt as we stared at each other through the shimmering substance between us.

"Oh my...sugar! You're gifted!" Charlotte exclaimed as she made her way over. She tentatively reached out and caressed the barrier almost lovingly.

"You were right Peter...she is a shield."

"Shield?" I asked, quirking my head to the side. I remember hearing the term before vaguely...but I had no idea what it actually meant.

"Such a rare and powerful vampire trait." Peter murmured his look of awe never once wavering from his face.

"We're going to have to train you harder."

"Harder?"

"Yes. By then end of the week you're going to at the very least be able to control it."

I groaned, I'm pretty sure if I was human, he would have killed me by now. Looking down I saw the male trousers I was forced to wear and grimaced.

My original clothes basically got destroyed when I was attacked and transformed and Peter was at least kind enough to not only scrounge up some new clothes for me to wear, but he also gave me a choice. Something I was quite sure was unheard of in this particular time. And when he asked, guy clothes sounded like a great idea. However the more I wore it, the more I kind of wanted the dress. These clothes just weren't comfortable.

I miss my blue jeans.

"Alright, Sugar, we're doing this again. This time Charlotte is joining us."

I groaned again, as I watched Charlotte get into a crouch, a wicked smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

This is going to _suck._

* * *

_**A Week Later...**_

**(Jasper's PoV) **

_Ha ha haa haa haaa_

Dead? Not dead. Well, yes dead...I suppose. Undead? Yes. No heart beat, no pulse, dead, just dead, dead, DEAD!

_Ha ha haaaa_

Hungry...so hungry. I want to kill, maim, torture.

_Revenge! Revenge is sweet! _

**Yes. **Revenge. Maria...pretty, pretty Maria...

_Gut her open and eat her entrails! Yum yum, yum! _

Blood, I want blood! _Soooooo huuuuunnnngarrry..._

Pretty Bella, pretty, pretty Bella is full of sweet, sweet blood.

_No! _Not Bella, Bella mine.

_Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! _

Maaaarrriiiaaa...

_Kill! Kill the harlot! Betrayal...stabbed in the back! Lying snake! I'll rip her to pieces! I'll keep her head above my bed! _

**Rhyme! **No! Don't rhyme.

_You're losing it Jazzy, you're slipping down a slippery slope! _

I need out of here! I need to escape!

_Escape? Ha! Ha ha haa! There is NO escape! She locked you up down here foooorrreeevvverrr! you're stuck, you're stuck! There is no getting free! _

A creak! I hear a creak! Is that the door?

_There's light! Light too! Someone is coming! _

Coming? I'm free! She has finally come to set me free!

"Jaaasperrr?" She purred, purred? Like a cat! A cat?

Yes, like a cat in heat!

"Jasper?" she sounds worried. She should be worried! I'll kill her!

"¡Carajo! ¿Qué he hecho yo? ¡Jasper, lo siento mi animal favorito! ¡Perdóneme por favor!"

_Jibberish! Whore needs to speak English! _

She's touching me! Why is she touching me? _She's undoing the chains!_

Free, free, free, f_ree!_

I roared when I felt the chains drop and Maria fled. I smiled, a wicked twist of lips.

"_Maaariiiaa I'm still coming for you..."_

* * *

**A/N: Just a short little filler to let you all I'm not dead and I didn't forget this story! Lol! I had fun writing out a crazy Jasper! His thoughts are like...EVERYWHERE it's intense! Lol! So anyway, I made it across the US in one piece. I'm settled (for the most part) and I have a new job and a new boyfriend :P (What can I say...I work fast...lol) So real life has kinda taken over for a moment. **

**But I have two days off so I'm going to attempt to update my stories and vids while I have this wonderful time to myself! If any of you want or need to get a hold of me, please feel free to message me via private message or through one of the channels in my profile. I do have a facebook, twitter, and youtube. All of which you can use to get a hold of me :D**

**Also! Quick note of translation! Maria was suppose to say _"Fuck! What have I done to you? Jasper, I'm sorry my pet! Please forgive me!" _Now if it actually came out that way or not I have no idea. I don't speak dick in Spanish and I straight up used google translator. So If I accidentally butcher your language; I'm sorry. **

**So anywhoo, I'm off to house hunt so till next time!**

**R+R :3 **


	10. Climax

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For graphic Violence and Sex.)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**(Bella's PoV)**

I was startled out of my thoughts by a vicious sounding roar. Frightened I turned over to look at Charlotte who was already on her feet and looking towards the shed door almost as if willing for Peter to come back inside.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up from the bale of hay I was laying on. I gently ran my fingers through my hair in habit to disentangle loose hay that may have gotten into it.

"I'm not sure..." Charlotte began, she was fidgeting, something Vampires never did. Her nervous human habit was beginning to worry me.

"Is Peter coming back?"

"I hope so Sug." Charlotte stated, "Because whatever that was...It didn't sound too friendly."

I bit my bottom lip, my thoughts drifting to Jasper and how he was stuck in the cellar. My dead heart ached at the thought that he was stuck there while whatever that was, was on the loose. What if something happened? What if, whatever that was found him? What if it hurt him? I was legitimately frightened for him... and these intense feelings still confused me.

In my head I still loved Edward, even if he was a pretentious asshole. He was my first love. He taught me what love is.

However my heart...well my heart is telling me a different story.

It's like, deep down it knew...Edward was never really meant for me. That I was destined to be with someone else.

I shook my head, clearing it of the weird conflicting thoughts and emotions. Ever since I've been here...no ever since I've met Edward and his family...my life had been irrevocably changed forever.

Peter busted into the shed looking near wild and startling me and Charlotte out of whatever thought process we were having.

"Sugar? What's happening? What's going on?" Charlotte began rushing to her mate's side. "Bella and I heard this roar and we got worried..."

Peter's face was solemn, as he stood perfectly still.

A fact I've picked up in the month and a half I've been in this time... Vampires either go completely and utterly still or they revert back to their human habits when something worries them.

And when Vampires worry... Well, I've noticed some serious shit is about to go down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Dread filling me in a way I couldn't explain.

Something was terribly, terribly, wrong.

"That sound you heard Char, Bella... Well that was Jasper. Maria turned him loose today."

Charlotte gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth in horror, "Oh no!"

In a flash I was standing, impossibly close to Peter as I whispered, "What does this mean exactly?"

"Everything we've trained you for, the very reason why we wanted you to become a vampire... is happening _right now. _Jasper lost it sugar. He's not himself, and you as his mate is going to be the only, and I mean _the only _thing that is going to be able to snap him out of his blood lust."

"Then I have to go." I stated as I attempted to push past Peter, However he kept stepping in my path preventing me from going anywhere.

"Peter..."

"Listen Bella, this isn't just somethin' you can rush into. You need to _think. _I just saw him emerge from that cellar and he's _crazy _sug. You may be the only person that could stop him but that isn't guaranteedand neither Charlotte or I would want to see you hurt."

I hugged him then. Wrapping my slender arms tightly around his torso as I rested my head against his shoulder, right by his ear. My grip tightened as I whispered, "I'm really sorry Peter."

With speed and strength I'm pretty sure I only possessed because I was still in my newborn stage, I lifted him off the ground and threw him over my shoulder with terrible ease. I heard Charlotte yell, but I didn't stick around long enough to hear it. I was out the shed door and into the bright noon day in a flash.

I couldn't bother thinking about Peter or Charlotte, I had Jasper to save.

And nothing was going to stop me from trying.

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV) **

Blood, _blood, blood, blood, blood! _

Hungry, free! Time to feed!

_Ha hahaha ha! _

Do you smell that? It smells fresh!

_Young blood! Young blood! Little girl blood! _

She's so pretty! Pretty enough to eat!

Screaming echoed and pierced the dry humid air, the girl struggling against a vice like grip.

_Yummy yummy! Rip the face! _

Flesh, ripped easily away, blood pouring from the open face wound like a grotesque river. A pink tongue darted out tasting it, before teeth sunk in.

More screaming, foot steps pounding.

_More food! More blood! Meal on the run! Yummy yum yum! _

Roaring, screaming, squelching noises. Ripping cloth, tearing flesh. Blood running freely everywhere, _everywhere. _

"What is he!" A heavily accented woman yelled

"He's not human!"

"He sparkles like a demon!"

Growling, snarling, ripping. More, more, more, _more. _

Women screaming, men yelling, the sounds of someone deliberately praying in the background.

"Padre nuestro, que estás en el sea tu tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada dí nuestras ofensas,como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal.  
Amén."

_Gibberish, gibberish! _

Strong hands wrapped around the old praying woman's neck and with quick jerky movements it snapped. Leaving a dead weight in the grip.

_Blood, delicious blood! _

A breeze blew by carrying the scent of freesias and strawberries. It was completely mouth -watering...

_Mine! _

A slowly twisted grin curled around devilish blood stained lips, looking up crimson eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful vampire being chased and surrounded by hundreds of glittering undead bodies.

_They dare hurt what's mine! _

An unsettling roar echoed the air causing the beautiful vampire to look up, crimson locking onto crimson in a silent plea.

* * *

**(Bella's PoV) **

I was so fucked.

Completely surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of other newborns, I realized this may be where things finally ended for me. Because honestly, only a miracle could save me from this on going nightmare.

I thought about my dad and how sorry I was I will never get to see him again. About Carlisle and Esme and how I wished I was able to tell them how much I loved them despite the fact that they left me. I thought of Rose, Alice, and Emmett and how I would never have that close sibling relationship I always wanted with them any more. I thought of Edward...and so many feelings surrounded that thought. How I used to love him, how I turned that love into a bitter hate...and how since I've been here, so far away from home, how I felt like...I was finally over Edward to at least an extent.

Then my thoughts finally drifted to Jasper and I realized that while it didn't make much sense and I fell quicker than I thought I should...I loved him.

And with everything I had left, I prayed, I prayed to any God that would listen to a vampire's prayer...that he would be safe no matter what happened to me.

The crowd of newborns lurched forward, ready to attack and I closed my eyes and threw up my shield in hopes that it may hold out until help got here and if not I hoped it will be all over soon.

…...

A minute ticked by...then two...then three...

And before I knew it a whole ten minutes went by with nothing happening. When I opened my eyes the sight before me had my hand flying up toward my mouth as I gasped in horror.

Pieces of bodies were littered _everywhere_. Vampire and Human both.

My shield still glittered around me, wonderfully intact as I took in the horrifying sight before me. A glint in the sunlight caught my eye and turning my head slightly I gasped again, immediately dropping my shield.

It was Jasper.

Covered, in blood and looking like hell. But it was him and he was _alive. _

Well, as alive a a vampire could be.

I ran over to him and threw my arms firmly around his neck his arms immediately snaked around my waist and I nearly sobbed in relief.

And just as suddenly he had me thrown on the ground, him hovering over me looking like a blood covered savage beast, with glowing red eyes and gleaming white fangs.

I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or highly aroused...

I decided I should be both.

"Jasper?" I tentatively asked, he growled and leaned down toward me to take a long whiff of my neck, before his nose buried itself into my hair.

I could feel his hard body pressing against mine, and I noticed quite startlingly so... just how..._excited _he was to be so close to me. It was doing very, _very _interesting things to my body.

"Jasper? Please, Jazz can you say something?" I tried again hoping to get some kind of answer from him.

He merely purred, a sound so relaxing I practically melted into the dirt feeling completely and utterly boneless and at peace. It didn't matter that a blood thirsty, insane, killer vampire was laying on top of me, or that we were laying amongst a hundred or more glittering corpses. Hell I wasn't even feeling the littlest bit thirsty from the fresh human blood that was spilled everywhere or dripping from Jasper's hair and face.

Nothing mattered at all except that wonderful sound he was making and how it made me feel...and before I even knew it I found myself purring back at him.

In a flash he was ripping my pants off violently from my body. This was where I was going to lose my virginity. In the middle of a bloody battlefield, something I never imagined, something I should be disgusted about and yet couldn't find myself to be.

Because it felt so _right._

His nimble hands were quick as they sliced through my shirt freeing my breasts to the dry hot air and the burning sun.

"_Mine!" _He growled, shedding off his own pants and freeing his large hardened penis. Flipping me over, my face pushed into the hard earth I could feel his fingers probing my surprisingly wet entrance.

I wanted him, and wanted him bad!

He was not gentle nor kind when he shoved himself into my pussy, I cried out as he grunted, leaning in close where I could feel his breath tickle my shoulder. I had only seconds to prepare myself before I felt his fangs sink deep into my shoulder blade. I screamed and he roughly thrust-ed into me from behind.

Screams were echoing in the distance but I was too preoccupied by the vampire holding my hips in place with an almost bruising grip (If I were still human) as he thrust-ed wildly behind me. The burning pain from the venom that was released from his bite was beginning to turn into desire and had my body trembling.

He reared back with a mighty roar, pulling my hair and and shoving himself so deep inside of me I almost felt as if I could split in half. I roared and screeched and he brought his hand down to hit my ass with a resounding SMACK.

I came violently around his cock and he wasted no time in flipping me back over so now I was firmly beneath him. Then his mouth was on mine, brutal and soft at the same time, his tongue inside my mouth, rolling with my own. He rocked hard against me his balls slapping savagely against my ass.

He came violently hot spurts of cum shooting up and into my body causing my own orgasm. After few moments he collapsed onto of me. Purring contentedly.

Gently, almost careful I tapped his shoulder getting his attention enough to look me in the eye.

"Jazz?" I whispered, too afraid he was still feral. But he grinned then and when he did so it took my breath away and I almost couldn't fight the smile that consumed my own face. I wanted to cry I was so relieved and happy. He was back. The Jasper I knew was finally back.

"Bella..." He trailed off and I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. I cupped his face in both my hands, still smiling like a fool I answered, "It doesn't matter. It's who we are. This carnage...doesn't bother me. You're you again and that's all that matters."

Eyes shinning he buried himself into my shoulder.

"Darlin' I didn't know it then, but I think I've been waiting for you all my life."

His words stunned me, Because in a way I knew them to be true. It also had my dead heart aching...all that time in the future...my time...I had overlooked him, stayed away from him, mooned over Edward...I couldn't imagine what he went through internally. He must have known it was me...and the sad part was I think subconsciously I knew...

"I was waiting for you too Jazz, I just didn't know it yet."

I hugged him fiercely, wondering how we were going to escape this place alive...after all there was still Maria to worry about.

* * *

**(Peter's PoV) **

"She's safe Char." I whispered as I held my mate close. "We're going to make it outta here."

"I'm have a bad feelin' Sug." She answered back, tugging herself out of my embrace and making her way to the shed door. "I don't have powers like you, Bella, or Jasper...but I feel it sug, something terrible is going to happen. We're not safe yet."

Just then I felt a chill run down my spine and a tickle at the back of my neck. "Charlotte? You sure you not gifted?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because, the Volturi is here."

* * *

**A/N: So I've been gone for a pretty long while. Instead of attempting to explain why here you all can be directed to my Tumblr. Which is accessible from my profile. It is set as my "web page."**

**Anyway some things I want addressed... **

**The fight scene was as terrible as I thought it would be :P Oh well, it was good practice regardless. Also I'm not too wild about the sex scene in here either, so later on I might swoop in and tighten that up. For now enjoy this long awaited update with mistakes and all.**

**This fic is going to be wrapped up in only a couple more chapters. There will be a sequel, that I can promise but it won't be for a while as I have other projects that I'm pretty excited to start. Fandoms to look forward too coming from me is Harry Potter (That's the big one), Beetlejuice, Repo! The Genetic opera, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, True Blood, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ouran High School Host Club, and as we all know Twilight.**

**ALSO if anyone is up for chatting or picking at my brain please feel free to add my twitter or facebook. Even IM/E-mail me at Villainess_Foul at or even better Villainess_Foul at **

**R+R Flames are welcomed :3 **


	11. Volturi

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For graphic Violence and Sex.)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV) **

I was horrified.

The things I've done, What I could have done...emotions overwhelmed me, most of which were my own as most of the humans were dead. Their bodies ripped apart and literally strewn apart onto the blood stained ground.

That only thing keeping me from the edge was the very vampire I held naked in my arms.

Being with her made sense, for the first time since Maria appeared in my life I was thinking clearly.

Maria...

Something had to be done with her, she had to be stopped this senseless killing and over feeding will attract the Vulturi and if the Vulturi got involved... I shudder to think what would become of all of us.

"Jazz, I'm so happy you're back." She whispered into my shoulder, holding me tightly.

"Bella. . .What? What happened since I've been in the cellar?" There's so much I've missed...like why my mate was a Vampire to begin with. If I remember right she was human when I met her.

"Quite a bit." she laughed. "I became a vampire after I was viciously attacked by one of the newborns. Luckily Peter was there and and turned me. It actually worked out for the best because we were planning for me to turn anyway. The newborn just gave us an excuse to tell Maria."

"Why were you planning to be a Vampire anyway?" I asked bewildered. Why would anyone want to be like this? A monster.

"The main plan was to save you. Turns out I'm special and being a vampire I won't worry about slowing us down when we all escape."

"Escape?"

"Escape Maria of course!" Bella retorted looking slightly confused. "You do want to escape don't you?"

"More like kill her."

"It'll be safer if we went with Peter's plan. He wants to make sure Char and I get away in one piece."

"Char? You mean Charlotte? Peter's mate?"

"You know her?"

I snorted, "Peter thinks he can be sneaky because he knows shit. I'm not blind and I have a gift of my own, I know what he's feeling."

Bella sat up looking at me with pure surprise, "You knew about her while under Maria? Why didn't you do anything?"

"What? Kill her?"

"I'd never do that. Peter's the only friend I have in this fucked up world. Even with Maria, and how I use to idolize her I couldn't do that to him."

"You're a good person Jazz." She smiled and I could feel my insides twist. I wasn't a good person. I was a selfish person, a monster. I killed and fucked to where I am now if it wasn't for her I'd probably still be Maria's lap dog.

I hugged her, because it was the only thing I could think to do.

"We need to head back." Bella mused, "Find Peter and leave, while the getting is good."

"First..." I began realizing our half dressed, and naked state. "We need to find you some clothes."

"Oh...I forgot." Bella blushed as she hurriedly covered her breasts. "But you kind of, shredded my clothes."

Standing up I pulled my trousers back up and swiftly unbuttoned my shirt passing it over to her. As she stood and put the shirt on I was relieved to see it went down to her knees. She really was a tiny little thang.

"Lets head back Darln'." I stated as I held out my hand to her, she grasped it and as he made our way back to the camp I couldn't help but shake off the bad feelin' I had in my gut. Something wasn't right...

* * *

**(Peter's PoV) **

Shit.

Shit, Shit, _Shit_.

The whole camp was gathered and lined up, waiting for our fate. Nobody dared move because any of the guard would snatch them and destroy them before they would be able to blink.

The Volturi is here.

Aro walked along the line eying everyone carefully as he fixed the glove on his hand his two brothers, Marcus and Caius stood back looking bored, like it bothered them to have had to travel all the way to texas. Caius held a struggling Maria by the hair with little effort as he watched Aro.

Aro stopped when he got to me and clapped his hands excitedly, "This one! This one is also gifted! Please step forward!"

I gulped and did so as he moved on, so far I was one of the five that stood out from the rest.

When he finally got to the end of the line was when his face went from thoughtful excitement to deadly serious.

"Now you all do know why we are here?"

The newborns looked at each other confused, of course unaware of the laws, the many we've broken.

"Well, I'll be happy to enlighten you all." Aro announced, clearing his throat and casting a particularly nasty glance over to Maria.

"The first law you all have broken, Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often, something you all clearly have not done. The second law that has been broken, Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight." Sighing in an exasperated manner, he continued " As we can all see you are all killing, large amounts of humans, in _broad daylight_. Let's see that _third _law would be...Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. We've noticed a lot of you like to play with your food, if that bloody mess of a barn is any indication. . .and I'm sure you've noticed that some of your.._snacks _have actually gotten away."

"And _finally,_ the fourth law that has been broken is directed mostly to the little latino hell cat Caius has by the hair _The __Creator is responsible for his__newborn's __behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death_."

Everything went deadly quite as the newborns finally realized they were all going to die.

This is it. We were all going to die and by the hands of the Volturi all due to Maria's recklessness. I hated her, I hated her so much I wanted to break rank and snap her neck and rip her to pieces in front of everyone consequences be damned. After all we're all dead anyway.

I glanced over at Charlotte. My beautiful, loving Charlotte. She didn't deserve any of this, all the planning, the training everythin' for nothin'. I can only hope that Jasper and Bella were okay.

It seems that as soon as I thought that, That Felix one of the most powerful of the guard had a struggling Jasper in his grasp and a scared shitless Bella following behind.

_Fuck._

They were caught. Aro's eyes brightened as he watched Jasper struggle, snarling viciously.

"Felix! I do believe you caught the God of War! Wonderful!"

Felix merely grunted as he focused all his energy into holding Jasper within his grasp. "Gifted too, My my Maria, you have excellent taste! I have never seen so much potential in one coven! And who's this? What a pretty little thing..." Aro stated as his attention turned to Bella.

"Hm, She feels different...I wonder..." He trailed off for a moment and then as if to shake the thought he called over another of his guard. "Jane, you won't mind will you?"

The petite girl stepped forward her red eyes emotionless as she simply nodded a twisted smile curling at her lips. I inwardly groaned, realizing who she was right away. How could I not? Jane was probably the most powerful weapon the Volturi had at their disposal, Her power of Illusory pain works by implanting a thought into a single target to make them think they are being burned alive. It was a well known fear amongst our kind when the Volturi comes a knockin' on your door.

Please, I thought Please let her training kick in. As Much as I hated of the idea of Bella's gift being discovered, I hated more of the thought of what Jane could do to her.

Jane stared intently at Bella, and Bella merely stared back quizzically. . .unaffected.

Several minutes passed and I can see the frustration build in Jane as she glared at Bella, lips curled in a snarl. Finally too angry, she ran towards Bella ready to just rip her apart, only to be deflected by the light, shimmering shield that surrounded Bella.

Aro clapped, "Enough Jane!"

Jane gave Bella a nasty look before heading back over to her spot, clearly displeased that her power was deflected so easily.

"I see, A shield...very Valuable, very valuable indeed!" Aro was near giddy as he continued to speak "Excellent, Really Maria, your taste almost surpasses mine. I've never seen so many rare gifts."

Felix had Demetri now helping him to restrain Jasper and Aro noticed this immediately, noticing that Jasper had gotten more riled up due to the potential danger Bella was in?

"And she is the mate of the God of War? Will my luck never cease." He shook his head bemusedly as he flicked his hand toward the rest of us.

"Kill everyone, except who I have standing out of line."

Quickly I saw another guard dart forward and started ripping the heads off all the newborns, panic engulfed me as I thought of Charlotte, without thinking I quickly made my way to her in the line and held on tightly, If she were to die. I was to die as well.

Burying my head into her shoulder I held her so tight, I knew that if she was human I would have crushed her to death. My lips near her ear I whispered,

"I love you."

Several minutes passed as I waited for our impending death before Aro finally spoke.

"Well, this is interesting."

Feeling brave I looked behind me to see Bella in front of us Shielding us from the Guard that was coming toward Char. Her shield shimmering brightly, as the Guard pounded on it with his fists.

Jasper Roared as he Finally broke free, flinging Felix into Demetri as he tried to come towards us. However, Jane was ready and stepped forward, forcing Jasper to drop to his knees in pain.

"JAZZ!" Bella shouted, I could tell by the expression on her face she was torn between protecting us and Rushing toward her mate.

Caius was looking upon the scene with much more interest than when they arrived, his red eyes watching as Jasper struggled his way over to us, barely able to move. Marcus seemed to look away a look of disgust clearly written on his face.

Bella seemed to have finally made up her mind as she whispered a very quite "Sorry." Before dropping her shield and rushing over to Jasper's withering form.

Grabbing Char's hand I started to tug her away from the scene as Bella inadvertently distracted everyone.

This was our chance!

"Peter we can't leave them!"

"We have too! They'll find us don't worry!"

I sounded sure but inside I wasn't. I was doing exactly what Bella is doing, protecting my mate.

Forcing Char to run as fast as she can. . .

We fled.

* * *

**(Bella's PoV)**

I made my way to Jasper's side throwing my arms around his trembling body as I threw my shield up to protect him from that stupid bitch.

He was trembling but quickly regaining composure. Whatever the hell she was doing apparently it was painful.

I glared up at the Black haired man that was watching us with Interest. What is with him? What was his problem? The only thing I knew was that he was a part of the Volturi and I was starting to think of them less as a police for Vampires and more like the enemy.

How dare they?

How dare they hurt Jasper!

"Darlin'" He huffed slowly getting up from the ground. "Darlin' . . . you gotta run."

"I can't leave you here!" I whispered, trying to keep my tone down so they couldn't hear me.

"You'll have too. I can keep them busy while you run, we can meet up somewhere, Houston if you can make it that far..."

"But, I finally found you..." I began feeling the urge to cry and feeling angry that I couldn't let it out.

"I know Darlin' but it'll only be for a little while. We'll meet up again, and then we'll find Peter and Charlotte. Everything will be alright..."

He sounded so sure, so sure that we will be able to meet up. I couldn't help but trust the idea even though I _hated _it.

"I'll run only if you do don't stay and fight because you think you're buying me more time." I glared at his guilty face knowing exactly that, that was what he planned to do. "I swear if you fight I'll will turn my butt right around and fight with you."

Jasper nodded, "Fine, I will not fight."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then on the count of three...one...two...three!"

Breaking apart he both headed off in opposite directions as fast as our feet could carry us. I could hear some of them following but luckily my newborn speed kept me a little ahead of the game, Thinking of how I'm finally home free...and wondering where exactly Houston was... I was seized by the middle and pulled behind a could of trees.

Panic set in and I was quick to wiggle out of my captive's grasp when I recognized the face. . . "YOU!" I shouted

Damien...that fucker that sent me to this time to begin with, However something seemed a little off, he seemed unsure and fidgety, and a little confused.

"Do I know you?"

I snorted, "you should Time jumper."

He looked at me for a long moment before he finally spoke. "You must have met future me. This is very strange. . ."

"Future you?"

"I was one of the newborns Maria picked. I just managed to escape when you created that Diversion."

"Diversion?"

"You know..." He stated, "When you ran to your mate. A lot of us were able to escape since every ones attention was on you."

"Oh." I stated, wondering when it was exactly when he got involved with Victoria.

"Found you, you little bitch."

That voice, that was that blonde girl that was torturing Jasper...however I didn't have to dwell on it for long, Because Damien grabbed me by the arm, suddenly the world spun around me as it did before as the colors blurred and the only thing I could think about was...

Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I am alive. After nearly a year long Hiatus I have returned. I won't take up too much of your time as I explain my absence in just a few bullet points. **

**1.) This whole FF. Net thing where they were sweeping stories really ticked me off. Especially when they actually got a few of my favorite stories. I fully intended to move my stories off this site and too another one out of pure anger and the slight fear that my fics would be next.**

**2)The website I chose was still in a Beta mode and I was wait listed for six months to even join the site. At this point I was like . **

**3.)Since the wait I just put up my fan girl and tried to retire. I didn't read fanfics, or check my e-mail. I just went along with life...and it _sucked._ I really didn't think I'd miss it so much. **

**4.)Just last week I started reading fan fiction again, and I realized yeah a few stories did get deleted and even more Authors pulled from the site, but a lot of my favorites were _still there. _And as I browsed I realized a lot of you were still posting explicit stories. **

**5.)So long story short, I decided to come out of my self imposed retirement and started writing again. **

**Anywhoo R+R :3 Ignore my Rambling. **


	12. The End?

**Changing Yesterday**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Changing Yesterday**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For graphic Violence and Sex.)

**Summary: **_A_U!DARKSPER! The Cullens left, leaving a broken Bella behind, What happens when she suddenly gets thrust back in time and comes face to face with the Major and a horde of newborns? How will a human like her survive getting home while in the midst of a vampire war?

**Pairings: **Jasper/Maria (only for a lil bit), Jasper/Bella (Main), Peter/Charlotte, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward and Alice are my wild cards. They may or may not be together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**(Denali, Alaska 2010) **

**(Edward's PoV)**

My undead life was over.

It truly was.

My love, the beautiful, wonderful Bella Swan was destined to be with another, and not just anyone, oh no, but the most _dangerous _of my brothers. It killed me as I thought of the constant danger she would be in. Jasper just didn't have my self control he could accidentally crush her, feed on her, _kill _her.

I sighed, as her lovely smiling face flashed into my mind. I did what was best for her, I Stayed away no matter how much it hurt me. I left her safe. Jasper isn't able to do that, He's going back to her _now. _He couldn't possibly love her as much as I did! I was self sacrificing, putting her safety before my very happiness...

"Edward?"

I looked over to see Alice enter my room her little pixie face frowning as she eyed me suspiciously.

"What is it traitor?"

I was still feeling a little spiteful toward her for helping Jasper and leading him back to Bella, Bella didn't need Vampires in her life she deserved normalcy. To go to College, get married, have babies everything I felt she was worthy to have.

"This moping! You need to stop no one can stand this anymore!" Alice snapped, "I told you from the get go that you and Bella weren't meant to be and you didn't listen! You don't deserve to mope around like this!"

"I don't?" I snapped back glaring, "I still love her Alice! She's everything to me..."

"No, she was your idea of everything! You were manipulating her to be your perfect woman! I know that you couldn't hear her, and I admit that had to be such a _relief_ to you...but you guys weren't right for each other... and to be honest you two were the _worst _for each other!" Alice sighed and perched down on my white love seat. "If you would have just _listened _to me to begin with you nor Jasper would be in this situation. Neither of you would have been hurting so much."

"Jasper? Hurting? _He gets to get her back!_ What do I get? Nothing!"

Alice merely shook her head, disappointment clear. "Edward, for a long time in this family you were my favorite. We had the most in common and we had gotten along well, I really have seen you as a brother to me. But you're so _selfish. _If you keep going on the way you are you'll never find happiness."

I scoffed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you know about my happiness?"

Alice stood and didn't even look back at me as she walked out saying, "Sometimes I think you forget that I can see the future."

Startled I was left to wonder if there was even Happiness to be had for me in my undead life, without Bella in it.

* * *

**(Forks, Washington 2010)**

**(Bella's PoV)**

No, no no no no no no!

Looking around all I could see is a thicket of wet leafy trees and drizzling rain and I knew I was back in forks. I just wasn't sure exactly when or where all I knew is that I'm now years away from Jasper and I can only hope he was able to escape okay.

Damien looked to have already gone since I didn't see the stupid Time jumper anywhere.

What was I to do now?

I have no Idea where current Jasper was nor could I go back home the way I am now. I don't have the control to just feed on animals I could hurt my dad or Jake. I wondered if Peter and Charlotte were all right? Were they still around? God I hope so.

My life is such a fucked up mess.

Going back to either of my parents were completely out of the question, my human life was over and there would be no going back. It's saddening, but somehow I don't regret it. Knowing that I made a difference, that I was the one that saved Charlotte, Peter, and Jasper. . . that meant the world to me.

Sighing I realized there is only one thing I can do.

I'll just have to look for them.

I can travel all over now, no one to stop me, no school, no obligations.

"Darlin'?"

The voice startled me and what was even more startling was seeing Jasper, in the flesh. Jasper must have seen the surprise on my face because he smiled, "Saves you the trouble of lookin' huh?"

"Jazz!" I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced his face to my own, our lips meeting in a heated frenzy. Our separation was only minutes for me but it was years for him and I couldn't help but give my all into the kiss, showing to him exactly how much I missed him, how much turmoil I felt knowing I couldn't have been with him for all these years.

When he finally pulled away the look he gave me sent shivers down my spine. "Darlin' you have no idea on how much I've missed you."

Grinning I rubbed my hand on his crotch, "I can guess."

Something inside me was different. I felt bold, confident like a me I haven't known in years. Smiling I met his honey brown eyes and said, "I know we probably have a lot to discuss. Alice, Edward, Where we'll be living, my diet, but right now all I want is to be close to you. Make love with you right here, in this forest."

Jasper's eyes were hooded as his hand came up to caress my face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered his lips devouring mine in a searing kiss.

Unlike the first time, things were slower, his hands roaming my body before he settled into unbuttoning his old bloody shirt off of my naked body.

It wasn't desperate and animlistic like our first time together all those years ago. He trailed kisses down my neck and shoulder as he pushed me gently to the soft, wet earth. His fingers exploring me as I felt him slowly enter into my body.

He completed me, with each passionate stroke I fell more and more in love with him.

It didn't take long before we both reached our peak.

"I love you." I gasped as I ran my fingers through his hair, perfectly content in the moment. He made a noise and snuggled into the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"We have a lot to talk about." he mumbled

"I know."

For a moment I waited to see if he was going to say something else and when I was about to speak he said " We'll have to meet up with Peter and Charlotte soon."

My face lit up. "They're still alive? You know where they are?"

"Yeah we met up again a few times over the years. Though they kept their distance since I've been with Alice. Charlotte never once thought you were dead you know."

I was stunned into silence. Something about Charlotte never once giving up on the hope that I was alive brought up feelings within me I couldn't understand. I'm sure that when we reunite her and I are going to end up best friends.

Jasper groaned as he stood up stretching his limbs. "We'll need to discuss you're family. So far it's only been a week here since you've been gone."

"Oh no!" I yelled also getting to my feet, "My dad must be worried sick!"

"He thinks you're dead actually. Alice took care of it."

I blinked in confusion, "Alice?"

"She knew that whole time you and I were suppose to be together."

"She knew?!"

"Don't be too angry with her. I already let her have it. In a way she was just making sure what you did in the past comes to be."

"I suppose that makes sense." I said with a frown as I picked up Jasper's bloody century old shirt, I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "I need new clothes."

Jasper chuckled, "Don't worry about that Darlin' I'll take you shopping as soon as we're settled. I already have a house down in Texas as well as a cabin up in Alaska. We can live anywhere, do anything we have our whole lives together."

"What about my diet? Is it going to be hard getting onto just animal blood?"

Jasper shrugged, "We can try. If it doesn't work out I'll just switch and we'll eat humans together, no pressure."

I smiled as I laced my fingers with is. "Let's go, Peter and Charlotte are probably waiting..."

I wanted to see them badly and Jasper made a point. We have our whole lives together which is pretty much eternity, we have plenty of time to figure everything out.

Right now I'm just happy and I want to stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't the greatest last chapter, but also I plan on a sequel so I don't want to wrap everything up. It'll be called Whispers of tomorrow so keep an eye out! **

**Also I'm going to be starting a new story from the Harry Potter fandom so if you're a fan please keep an eye out for that as well it'll be a Draco/Hermione. Not my usual cup of tea but something new to try. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this journey with me and I hope I'll see you on the next one! **

**R+R :3 **


End file.
